Un deseo NO deseado
by aniyasha
Summary: Hinata no era débil, ni tonta. Ella lucharía contra el Tsukuyomi infinito. no seria presa fácil para caer en su máximo deseo. Aun cuando el Naruto de sus sueños la mirara con un amor tan profundo y la besara de una forma que le quitaba el aliento. Debía de recordar que estaba un sueño producto de un deseo NO deseado. ATADALOVE VS ANIYASHA.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Mundo alterno Ninja en guerrera. Esta historia solo se basa en la técnica lanzada por Madara el Tsukuyomi infinito, pero no tiene nada que ver con el manga. Posibles OCC en Hinata y Naruto. Es una versión mía de cómo me hubiera gustado tratar esta ilusión de que tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

.

_**Un deseo, no deseado.**_

_**By**_

_**Aniyasha.**_

.

.

.

_Universo ninja alterno en la guerra._

El Tsukuyomi infinito fue liberado, Madara había logrado su propósito de crear un nuevo mundo a través de esta técnica. En el campo de batalla aparecieron las raíces de un árbol y poco a poco fueron capturando a las personas en lo que parecían capullos.

Hinata pudo esquivar la primera raíz, activo el byakugan y vio que más de la mitad de la alianza shinobi estaba ya bajo la influencia del Jutsu. Esto la distrajo pensando que el fin estaba cerca y que ella debía de poder hacer algo y no caer también. _Quería poder ayudar más a Naruto_. Con ese pensamiento trato de avanzar sobre los capullos y poner distancia del peligro e impedir que las raíces la tocaran. Sabía que sería el final si ella también caía en el sueño profundo, no tenía mucha idea de cómo el Jutsu te afectaba, pero por lo que podía ver con su byakugan era que te consumían el chakra a una velocidad increíble pero que no te mataba. Te dejaban en un estado de inconsciencia y modificaban tu chakra.

Otra raíz salió de la nada y esta la atrapo de la rodilla, ella no pudo brincar y callo sobre tierra de un solo golpe seco. Se recuperó rápido de la impresión y abrió la palma de su mano tratando de utilizar el puño suave y liberarse. Pero en ese intento, al estar al pendiente de esa raíz otra la capturo del otro pie y comenzó a cubrirla.

El jutsu de Tsukuyomi infinito había logrado capturarla al igual que a sus compañeros y comenzaba a cubrirla en un capullo comenzando por sus pies.

Cuando su cuerpo estaba a la mitad de cubierto. Ella trato de moverse y mantener el control sobre su cuerpo para evitar que el capullo la cubriera por completo. Pero una voz en su cabeza comenzó a escucharse producto del jutsu.

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz siniestra y cruel, que insistentemente repetía esa pregunta en su cabeza causándole un gran dolor. No podía pensar con claridad, además de que comenzaba a perder sus sentidos. Ella trataba de mantenerse concentrada, talvez así evitaría que la técnica le afectara y de alguna forma poder romper el capullo. Sin embargó esté la seguía cubriendo pero había disminuido su velocidad.

Ella se percató, que si mantenía el control de sus pensamientos sobre si misma evitaba que el jutsu avanzara.

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

La Hyuuga apretó los ojos y trato de utilizar el byakugan pero la falta de chakra era evidente.

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

La raíz había logrado enrollar su cuerpo hasta sus hombros.

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

Preguntaba esa voz nuevamente insistentemente en su cabeza, la cual le martillaba causándole un gran dolor fuerte e impedía pensar con claridad. Se sentía exhausta, aun así no podía perder el conocimiento aun que su cuerpo y su mente deseaba abandonarse a la inconsciencia. _¿Pero qué sería de sus amigos?, ¿Qué seria del mundo shinobi?, ¿Qué sería de Naruto?._

Ella debía de tratar de ayudar, ella quería…

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

Hinata sabía que el enemigo quería apoderarse de sus pensamientos causando ilusiones, quería aprovecharse al parecer de sus sueños, de sus anhelos, de sus deseos y encerrarla en un propio mundo.

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

Esa voz, que se repetía no era otra cosa que el jutsu que los afectaba a todos, si ella contestaba el Tsukuyomi infinito la afectaría, pero le cumpliría su deseo, ella viviría en un mundo fabricado para ser feliz, y el precio a pagar era el mundo como se conocía.

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

Volvió a escuchar, comenzaba a cansarse. Mantener el control sobre su mente y lo poco que podía de su cuerpo le era difícil. Solo respirar le costaba trabajo, aun cuando su cara no estaba siendo envuelta por el jutsu aun. El cual demoraba al cubrirla porque ella a un no había sucumbido a responder la pregunta.

_No luches, simplemente dime, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

El dolor de su cabeza se intensifico a tal grado sintiendo que explotaría en cualquier momento. Apretó los ojos y volvió abrirlos, el byakugan no podía ser activado. Trato de calmar su respiración ante el cansancio y el esfuerzo de seguir tratando de mantener la conciencia en tales condiciones.

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

-Nada.- se atrevió a contestar mentalmente.

_-Todos deseamos algo._

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo Hinata causándole un escalofrió al escuchar la voz burlona de su mente.

_-¿Deseas ser una digna heredera para tu clan?_

Hinata abrió los ojos y su respiración se acorto. La raíz aprovecho el titubeo para cubrirla un poco más al darse cuenta que había comenzado a deteriorarse su voluntad de luchar en contra de sus propios deseos.

La peli azul recobro el poco control sobre su mente nuevamente y respondió con la verdad.

-Soy una digna heredera, antes talvez no confiaba en poder serlo, pero ahora lo soy. – dijo segura de sí misma. Recordando todas las pruebas difíciles que había tenido que pasar en su vida para darse cuenta que ella no era una perdedora como todos creían y sobre todo como ella misma llego a sentirse. Ahora sabía que podía dirigir al clan Hyuuga, ahora sabía que a través de su esfuerzo había logrado llegar al nivel de Neji-nisan y compartir con su primo algo más que su sangre. Había logrado ser aceptada por él y tan unidos como para que Neji-nisan fuera capaz de dar su vida por ella y por Naruto. Incluso su padre al luchar a lado de ella le demostró que confiaba en sus habilidades por lo que había terminado por aceptarla y respetarla. Así que ya no era un deseo por el cual sucumbir a ilusión. Por lo contrario debía de seguir siendo firme. Para demostrar que había llegado avanzar y ahora era lo suficiente fuerte para derrotar a sus adversarios, _aunque fueran sus propios deseos sobre los que tendría que luchar._

_¿Deseas no estar sola nunca?_

_¿Deseas amigos?_

_¿Deseas una vida normal?_

_¿Deseas poder?_

_¿Deseas ser aceptada por todos?_

_¿Deseas evitar ser un estorbo?_

Y así la voz siguió invadiéndola de preguntas, de deseos que tal vez en algún momento de su vida sintió ganas de pedir. Pero no ahora que había logrado conquistar la mayoría de sus sueños a través de esfuerzo, perseverancia y nunca rendirse_. El camino que le había enseñado Naruto_.

Y en su mente una imagen de esa sonrisa que la iluminaba cruzo, llenándola de ese sentimiento que siempre la consume cuando piensa en él.

_Amor._

-Naruto.- dijo Hinata con voz rasposa, queriendo saber si él estaba bien. Y así lo sintió, algo en ella sentía esa conexión inexplicable, el corazón latió.

_¿Deseas el amor de Naruto Uzumaki?_

_¿Deseas alcanzarlo y caminar junto a él?_

_¿Deseas poderle decir todo lo que nunca te has atrevido?_

_¿Deseas ser una chica normal a su lado, sin esa timidez?_

_¿Deseas poder llenarlo de ese amor que has guardado por tanto tiempo?_

_¿Deseas una vida a lado de él?_

Y al escuchar esto la Hyuuga se tensó, la raíz pudo avanzar sobre ella al descubrir el gran deseo que sentía por el amor del rubio. _Puede que él fuerza su gran fuerza, pero también su mayor debilidad._

-Naruto.- fue lo último que dijo al ser capturada por el capullo. La oscuridad comenzó a invadirla y sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer como si ella se aventara a un precipicio.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata levántate.

-Hinata…

-Hinata…

La peli azul abrió los ojos y sintió los suaves rayos del sol sobre su cara. Además de que una suave voz la llamaba.

-Está muy floja. Levántate papa quiere que estés lista.

La peli azul frunció el ceño, por inercia se sentó sobre su cama y miro a su hermana con confusión.

_Un gran dolor de cabeza le molestaba e impedía pensar._

Hanabi movió la cabeza en señal de negación y saco de la cómoda ropa para que su hermana se vistiera.

-El baño está listo Hinata, te lo recomiendo.- ella se cruzó de brazos.- estas aún muy dormida.- dicho esto se marchó.

Se sentía inactiva, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, se levantó y se dirigió al baño acostumbrada a seguir su rutina diaria_. Por inercia_. No había pensamientos coherentes, la cabeza palpitaba.

Salió del baño de la misma forma como si se sintiera vacía, se vistió después salió de la habitación. Abrió la puerta del comedor.

-Buenos días.- ese saludo salió de ella de una forma automática. Tomo su lugar de costumbre aun ida por su dolor de cabeza.

Hiashi Hyuuga miro con desconfianza a su hija mayor, los ojos aperlados parecían vacíos.

-¿sucede algo Hinata?

La peli azul giro su cabeza y eso la molesto. Alzo sus manos y se agarró fuertemente la cien, en un desesperado intento de apaciguar el dolor. Todo volvió a nublarse.

.

.

.

.

-Ella está cansada eso es todo.- Sakura trato de tranquilizar a un desesperado Naruto.- Todo está bien, sus signos vitales son fuertes, su chakra se descompenso pero ya está solucionado.- la peli rosa alzo un puño y un tictac se marcó en su frente.- ¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ NARUTO!

-Pe..ro, Sa..kura-chan.- dijo en tono lagrimeó .- estoy preocupado dattebayo.- de sus ojos azules salían pequeñas lágrimas.

La medico ninja se cruzó de brazos y miro a la pelinegra que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la camilla del hospital.

-Talvez ha pasado por muchas presiones últimamente. Algo que le haya provocado un estrés y colapso.- los ojos verdes se entrecerraron y voltearon a ver a su amigo.- dime Naruto.- vio como el dio un paso atrás y tragaba fuerte.- ¿has presionado a Hinata de algún modo?

Los ojos azules la miraron con horror y después se centraron en el bello rostro de su amada.

Sus manos se apretaron fuertemente.

_¿Qué si la había presionado?_

Se escuchó como Sakura se trono los dedos en señal de su molestia, aun así Naruto no dejo de mirar a su novia.

-¿Qué le has hecho?.- ella alzo su puño.- en serio que no sé por qué te aguanta Naruto, si ella se negara a casarse contigo yo la apoyaría, incluso se lo voy a proponer. – le reto.

Esto llamo la atención de él. ¿_Qué ella iba hacer qué_?

-Creo que no es de tu incumbencia saber nuestras cosas.- su voz sonó firme, ya había dejado de ser un mocoso para que Sakura siempre lo tratara mal. Ahora a sus casi veinte años tenía que comenzar a comportarse de una forma adulta.- es nuestro asunto como pareja, Sakura. – dijo Naruto con tal autoridad que hizo retroceder a la médico ninja.

La peli rosa bajo el puño aun así lo miraba con rencor.

-Es tu culpa si ella está así.

.

.

.

Desde que comenzó a escuchar los gritos en la habitación Hinata empezó a despertar, se sentía desorientada y el dolor de cabeza persistía, por lo que no abrió sus ojos sin embargo trato de orientarse y escucho perfectamente los reclamos. Ella sabía a quienes pertenecían esas voces, abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con un techo blanco, el aroma en el habiente era inconfundible, por lo que en un reflejo se sentó rápidamente en la camilla. Pero tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza al sentirse en completo estado de debilidad. Sintió una calidez en el cuerpo cuando unos brazos la acomodaron nuevamente sobre la camilla.

.

.

.

.

Naruto casi muere del susto cuando Hinata se levantó y por el esfuerzo que hizo se cae de la camilla. Afortunadamente sus reflejos fueron rápidos y pudo ayudarla a recostarse nuevamente, se percató de que la inconciencia se apodero de ella y suspiro con frustración. Acaricio con ternura sus cabellos y trato de tranquilizarse. _Odiaba sentirse estúpido, odiaba no poderla ayudar._

-Déjala descansar.- sugirió ya más calmada Sakura al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo.- puede que sufra algunos efectos por la presión y descompensación de chakra, así que nada de presionarla. Dale su tiempo, despertara cuando tenga que hacerlo.- Sakura le toco el hombro y se retiró de la habitación dejando a un ojiazul algo triste.

.

.

.

.

La cabeza seguía doliéndole pero las caricias recibidas en su cabello la reconfortaban. La presencia que sentía le inspiraba confianza y además tenía tanto tiempo batallando que su cuerpo estaba cansado.

_-Hinata-chan…_

Al escuchar esa voz el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó, «_esa voz era de….»_

Su mente abrió un sinfín de imágenes, su cuerpo se llenó de sentimientos encontrados y los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardearla de una forma descomunal, no pudo evitar gritar y comenzar a zarandearse. _Gritaba, chillaba, no podía controlar su reacción_. El dolor de la cabeza quedo sustituido por el dolor de su cuerpo causado por el chakra que su cuerpo comenzaba a destilar debido a sus recuerdos.

-¡HINATA!.

-¡HINATA, TRANQUILIZATE DATTEBAYO!

-¡HINATA, SOY YO NARUTO!

-¡HINATA!

Naruto no pudo evitar darle una cachetada para que entrara en sentido y dejara de moverse como si fuera un gato montés y no quisiera ser cogido. Después de batallar con ella y abrazarla, llamándola muchas veces y a base de gritos fue cuando los ojos aperlados lo miraron entre lágrimas y con sufrimiento. Él sintió quebrarse por dentro, nunca la había visto de esa forma y no comprendía el porqué de ese ataque. La abrazo fuerte, la acuno y comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos_, le decía que todo estaba bien, que él la cuidaba, que nada le pasaría él la protegía_. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ella lloro entre sus brazos.

Hinata pudo tranquilizarse por fin, y al tener ya el control sobre sus emociones otras preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su cerebro.

_«¿Cuándo termino la guerra?»_

_«¿Qué paso con sus amigos?»_

_«¿Cómo está su familia?»_

_«¿Neji?»_

Naruto sintió nuevamente como el cuerpo de su novia comenzaba a tensarse por lo que muy tranquilamente se separó de ella y la miro con ternura que obtuvo un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas. Le tendió una toalla que Sakura le había proporcionado. Y dejo que ella se limpiara los restos de sus lágrimas. No dejo de observarla intensamente, ella se veía tan indefensa y perdida, que sus instintos protectores se activaron en él.

Cuando Hinata termino de limpiarse se atrevió a mirar a su acompañante, pero esquivo nuevamente su mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

El nerviosismo en ella no podía ser controlado al menos por este momento.

-¿hace cuánto que yo estoy aquí?

Naruto sonrió ante el estado de timidez de ella.

-desde hace como diez horas, me tenías muy preocupado dattebayo.

-¿Diez horas?.- ella, intentó mirarlo.- ¿hace diez horas que termino la guerra?.- se atrevió a preguntar.

El rubio junto ambas cejas e hizo un puchero con los labios al no entender la pregunta.

-¿Qué guerra, Hina-chan?

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos esta vez con algo de enojo.

-La cuarta guerra ninja.- dijo en un susurro

El rubio rompió a reír abiertamente a grandes carcajadas, pero al sentir como ella se paraba y verla que casi se cae dejo de reír.

-Amor.- dijo con dulzura.- la guerra término hace más de dos años…-Ahora si lo vio con terror en su níveo rostro. Naruto no le dio importancia a su reacción.- estas muy débil, dice Sakura-chan que se debe a una descompensación de chakra normal…

Hinata no pudo escuchar con atención lo que decía el rubio_. ¿Qué la guerra termino hace años?_ , eso no era posible, al mirarlo a él descubrió también los cambios físicos que tenía ese Naruto.

_El cabello alborotado estaba recortado, la chaqueta negra con naranja había sido remplazada aun que mantenía sus colores, se veía más adulto, se veía más hombre… se veía increíblemente guapo…_

-Es imposible.- fue todo lo que pudo decir, su mente comenzó a trabajar, cerró los ojos y aun que el dolor de cabeza regreso ella logro concentrarse, y por fin pudo recordar. Abrió sus ojos.- estoy en el Tsukuyomi infinito.- dijo con sobre salto.

Y Naruto al escucharla rompió nuevamente a reír a grandes carcajadas.

-por kami Hina-chan, que cosas dices dattebayo.- él la miro con ternura y le agarro las manos frías.- claro no estás en el Tsukuyomi.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa acariciando las manos de ella.- estas en Konoha, con tu galante novio sufriendo de una descompensación.

La peli azul frunció el ceño, lo que él decía no era posible. Por muchas cuestiones.

_Ella no era tonta, ni mucho menos la débil ninja que todos creían_. Estaba en el Tsukuyomi infinito y todo esto no era otra cosa más que un sueño producto de sus deseos_. Él cual si no mal recordaba, era la persona que estaba justo enfrente de ella. _No podía confiar en nadie y tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacer el jutsu. El dolor en su cabeza le recordó muchas cosas y reafirmo su teoría, ella había logrado permanecer despierta en su sueño y no había caído completamente presa de sus deseos.

Naruto no era tampoco un tonto, conocía a Hinata. Y sabía que ella creía que esto no era su realidad.

-por kami.- dijo angustiado, borro todo rastro de risa en sus labios y la miro con consternación.- ¿en verdad crees lo que dices?

Ella simplemente alzo una ceja. _No podía confiar ni siquiera en él. Debía de alejarse de su deseo, debía poner distancia y concentrarse en su problema. Sabía que si pasaba tiempo con ese Naruto podía caer presa de un deseo no deseado. _

Separo sus manos de él y trato de hablar tranquilamente.

-Me siento cansada y me gustaría ir a casa.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo que quieres es deshacerte de mi Hinata.- le reclamo herido.- y eso no sucederá. Tenemos que decirle a Sakura-chan de lo que te sucede.- se paró inmediatamente de la camilla.- voy a buscarla, tiene que verte.

_Hinata lo miro irse con prisa y no pudo evitar que de sus labios se formara una triste sonrisa. Él se parecía tanto a Naruto. Ella se levantó y llego a la ventana de la habitación, el atardecer comenzaba a formarse. Suspiro con nostalgia pero a la vez determinación. Apretó sus manos en el barandal de la ventana y salto. Por un momento la libertad le produjo una sensación placentera. Cayo del segundo piso y comenzó a correr, debía de inspeccionar la aldea, debía de haber alguna forma de salir de este jutsu y sobre todo debía de poner distancia entre ella y Naruto. _

Si él estaba cerca de ella…

Pudiera olvidarse de la verdadera realidad.

Se olvidaría de la guerra, se olvidaría de Madara, se olvidaría de todo lo que realmente importaba por un deseo no deseado. Aun cuando fuera lo que más añoraba.

_Pero su mente la traiciono… por que recordó lo reconfortante de su abrazo, el aroma que desprendía, y lo feliz que se sintió al verlo._

_**Sabía que sería difícil mantenerse alejada de su mayor sueño y más cuando el Naruto de sus sueños la veía como si la amara.**_

Continuara…

.

.

.

Si lo se, me aquedado raro ¬¬

La culpa de mi imaginación.

Esta historia originalmente era para un reto entre Atadalove y yo. Pero por diversas circunstancias de la vida cotidiana no la subí a tiempo. Ahora que me dije termínala me di cuenta que tengo varios momentos que siento que sería injusto cortarlos y hacerlos en un one Stone. Así que mejor le regalare la historia de tres capítulos a mi querida nee-chan Atadalove, quien es mi cuarta hermanita naranja desde 2011.

Espero que te guste mi querida Nadia , gracias siempre por todo.

.

.

.

La continuación ya casi esta, pero dependerá de los inspiradores que sean sus comentarios XD.

Si lo sé, esto es un vil chantaje…

Pero un autor vive de los comentarios, así que depende de Ustedes la continuación. Porque aunque me gustan los favoritos, me gusta más cuando me escriben aunque sea un hola o un me gusto.

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere aniyasha.


	2. viviendo una vida de ensueño

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome con la continuación de esta historia que fue muy bien aceptada por ustedes, agradezco sus sexis comentarios y por ellos, en respuesta a sus palabras aquí va la continuación, esperando que les guste.

.

.

Advertencias: Mundo alterno Ninja en guerrera. Esta historia solo se basa en la técnica lanzada por Madara el Tsukuyomi infinito, pero no tiene nada que ver con el manga. Posibles OCC en Hinata y Naruto. Es una versión mía de cómo me hubiera gustado tratar esta ilusión de que tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

.

_**Un deseo, no deseado.**_

_**By**_

_**Aniyasha.**_

.

**Facebook**

**Mi camino ninja: naruhina.**

**.**

**.**

**Club hermanitas naranja**

**Irresistiblemente naranja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo dos:**

**Viviendo una vida de ensueño.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_**Es difícil combatir contra tu mayor deseo.**_

_**Es difícil verlo y no poder sucumbir a la tentación de tenerlo. **_

_**Es difícil sentirlo y no tocarlo.**_

_**Es difícil tener la vida que siempre has deseado y no vivirla.**_

_**Muchos sucumben a sus deseos y muy pocos se atreven a pelear en contra de sus mayores sueños.**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

Hinata llego a los campos de entrenamiento y suspiro cansada. _Sentía el cuerpo débil y tenía hambre_. Sus ojos activaron el byakugan y escaneo la zona con gran interés.

_No encontró nada, aunque no sabía que buscaba. _

Desapareció su chakra para evitar que Naruto la encontrara y comenzó a caminar por la aldea. Sabía los lugares en donde él no la buscaría. Debía de organizar bien sus ideas y buscar información sobre esta técnica, por lo que su segundo paso sería ir a la mansión Hyuuga y encerrarse en la biblioteca del Clan.

_Era algo muy primitivo y tal vez un plan no muy confiable_. Además de que conociendo a Naruto si quería verla, ninguna puerta, ni toda la guardia del clan Hyuuga podría detenerlo.

_Aun así, con esto le demostraba sin palabras su negativa a estar con él. _Y según su hipótesis, Naruto acataría sus deseos _momentáneamente_, estaba segura que la dejaría en paz por un corto tiempo.

Tiempo que serviría para alzar sus murallas en el corazón, tener en cuenta que esto solo es un jutsu y buscar información acerca de cómo salir de aquí. _Y sobre todo mantenerse alejada de su deseo._

_Quería ser fuerte, quería poder luchar contra sus deseos, quería mantener la cordura y no caer en la tentación de ser feliz, de vivir el amor como ella deseaba… _

_Sería tan fácil, olvidarse de la guerra. Olvidarse del dolor y sucumbir a la felicidad. Aun que esta fuera irreal._

Pero algo en ella lo impedía, esa sensación que nunca la había dejado caer por completo y darse por vencida. Algo la impulsaba y le decía que luchara, que no se rindiera.

_Por lo que, ella no podía rendirse sin antes luchar._

.

.

.

.

Bajo por la aldea como dos horas, la noche cubrió a Konoha y ella llego por fin a su casa. Se quedó para enfrente de la gran puerta de madera, su mano estaba en su corazón. La verdad, es que no se atrevía a entrar, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar. Aunque una parte de ella la ánimo, _era su vida ideal, por lo que su familia seria lo que ella siempre deseo._

Respiro profundo y toco suavemente.

La puerta hizo un ruido y un guardia el saludo.

Nuevamente ella sintió un escalofrió por el cuerpo y armándose de valor entro al que era "su Hogar de ensueño". Camino por los pasillos de su casa, con el corazón latiéndole en una gran carrera. Unos gritos llamaron su atención y sin poderlo evitar entro al lugar donde su padre miraba con el Byakugan activado a Naruto.

.

.

.

.

-¡ELLA ES MI PROMETIDA!, ¡Y TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE VERLA!

-Ella es MI HIJA y tiene todo el derecho de no verte, si así lo desea.- sentencio Hiashi, con una voz tan fría y autoritaria que impresiono a Hinata.

Naruto al escuchar como entraba alguien volteo la cara y pudo apreciar a una sorprendida Hinata. Trato de relajarse y hablar tranquilamente. Pero su adorado suegrito le gano las palabras.

-Le he informado a tu ex prometido que no deseas verlo.- Hiashi desactivo el byakugan y centro su atención en su hija.

La Hyuuga se ruborizó ante las palabras de su Papa.

-Y yo.- dijo Naruto seriamente con un semblante frio.- le dije a tu padre que no soy tu ex prometido.- se acercó a ella y frunció el ceño cuando Hinata dio dos pasos atrás para mantener su distancia.- quiero platicar contigo dattebayo.- su voz se tornó triste, voltio a ver a su suegro.- ¿nos puede dejar a solas?

Hiashi Hyuuga alzo su ceja en señal de desaprobación por el tono insolente de ese chiquillo.

-Por favor padre.- fueron las palabras de la Hyuuga, quien sabía que no podía impedir la plática con su "novio".- estaré bien.

El líder del clan asintió a las palabras de su hija, cuando llego a la puerta y la abrió voltio a ver a la peli azul.

-sabes perfectamente que cualquier contrato matrimonial puede ser revocado.- miro fríamente a Naruto.- si tu no deseas casarte con él, el clan te respaldara.

_El rubio apretó los puños y la boca para impedir decir muchas cosas impropias._ Espero a que su suegro saliera y entonces mando _a la mierda todo._

Se acercó a Hinata silenciosamente, quien estaba distraída mirando la puerta como si quisiera salir del lugar, le toco el hombro y cuando ella se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente…

Entonces él le agarro de la cintura, la apego a su cuerpo y bajo su rostro para besarla con toda la desesperación de alguien que siente que pierde lo que más ama en este mundo.

.

.

.

.

Hinata no supo reaccionar, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y gimió al sentir como Naruto invadía su boca. _Ese beso toco una parte muy sensible en ella, ese beso despertó ese amor que sentía por él._ Y aun cuando no sabía cómo responderle trato de corresponder.

Sus labios eran llenos y sabían mejor de lo que ella siempre soñaba, era apasionado y le quitaba el aliento. El abrazo le envolvía de una forma intima pegándola al cuerpo masculino para sentirlo completamente. Y su cuerpo de ella no puedo evitar entrelazar dudosamente sus manos entre su cuello y atraerlo.

Lo que comenzó desenfrenadamente se dulcificó cuando Hinata comenzó a corresponder. Naruto en un principio quiso devorarla con esa pasión que siempre le consumía cuando la tenía cerca. Sin embargo sintió la necesidad de ternura que quería ella, y se dedicó a acariciar sus labios, a danzar tímidamente con sus lenguas como si apenas se conocieran. Mordía y adoraba escucharla gemir, él deseaba estar en su departamento, quería hacerla suya, lamer ese cuerpo que le pertenecía. La falta de oxígeno fue inevitable.

Naruto pego su frente a la de ella y ambos trataron de tranquilizarse.

-Nunca vuelvas a escapar de mí, Hinata.

Los ojos plateados se abrieron horrorizados y el sonrojo amenazo en convertirla en un puré de tomate, rápidamente hizo distancia de él y evito mirarlo. Sus manos tocaron sus labios sensibles por semejante beso.

El Uzumaki no pudo evitar suspirar de frustración, ante el comportamiento de Hinata. No le gustó nada que ella evadiera su mirada y se alejara de él.

-Hime.- dijo en un ronco susurro. Así la llamaba cuando ellos dos estaban solos en la intimidad.- estoy muy preocupado. Y no me gusta sentir que te pierdo sin saber el por qué.

La peli azul al escuchar el apodo lo miro insegura y se cohibió ante la mirada de tristeza.

-so.. Solo ne..cesito tiempo, Naruto-kun

El tartamudeo irrito al rubio.

-Quiero que te revise Sakura-chan.- dijo preocupado y acercándose lentamente a ella.- las consecuencias de tu última misión me asusta.- trato de tocarla pero ella no se dejó.- y no soy ningún tonto Hime, tú piensas que todo esto es un sueño y por eso estas así, debes de tratarte adecuadamente. Esta realidad es la vida real, lo que ocurrió fue que en tu última misión por tratar de protegerte hice lo contrario, te mande directamente sola a una trampa, y el enemigo utilizo en ti algún tipo de jutsu que provoco alucinaciones en tu byakugan y a eso le sumamos que cuando en la guerra te di como al igual que a todos parte de mi chakra el Kyuubi te descompenso. – Naruto comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella explicando sus teorías.- todos saben que tu sangre es especial así como la de los Uchiha, así que el Kyuubi te provoco consecuencias como a todos, pero afecto tu byakugan haciéndolo más sensible a los ataques de ilusiones.- detuvo su andar y la miro fijamente.- yo tengo la culpa de que estés así, y créeme que lo lamento. Mis acciones son un desastre, como novio soy fatal, pero eso no significa que quiero perderte.- le tomo las manos.- no soportaría perderte. Te amo.

.

.

.

.

Hinata no supo que responder, se quedó quieta mirando los ojos azules. Sintiendo el sufrimiento de él y deseando correr a sus brazos y olvidarse de todo.

El silencio se hizo pesado.

-Ne..cesito ti..empo.- dijo nuevamente, ella se cruzó de brazos para evitar dejarse llevar por sus deseos. No le gustaba causarle daño a Naruto aun cuando todo esto era un sueño.- estoy confundida.

Naruto resoplo y la miro serio, se pasó sus manos por su rostro y trato de mantener su enojo a raya.

-No te molestare.- escucho como ella soltaba el aliento y se veía tranquila, esto lo irrito.- todo el tiempo.- termino por decir, él nuevamente se acercó a ella y le tomo las manos mirándola fijamente.- no quiero estar lejos de ti en estos momentos, pero tampoco quiero presionarte, por lo que mañana solo saldremos a cenar.- espero a que ella asintiera. Luego le regalo una gran sonrisa que hizo retroceder a su novia, sin embargo el apretó el agarre de sus manos y la atrajo nuevamente a él.- te dejare algo para que me recuerdes.

Bajo su rostro y capturo nuevamente los labios de ella, pero con delicadeza, con una dulzura que hizo suspirar a Hinata.

_No había prisa pensó Naruto_.

Por lo que dejo que ella se acostumbrara a él e inicio un baile lento de labios, una sensual caricia. Delineo con su lengua la boca tierna de Hinata, la dulzura de ella era tan exquisita que se estremeció. Sus manos le aferraron la cintura para después colarse debajo de su chaqueta y sentir la ajustada blusa de red que traía puesta.

Su ego masculino se alzó al sentirla estremecer y gemir de placer. La sintió tibia y dispuesta.

Ella se dejó cautivar por las sensaciones placenteras que le causaba estar así con Naruto. Nunca en sus sueños había experimentado ese ardor que sentía, esa calidez que te cubría el alma y la unión placentera de algo más que no podías describir. Hinata no se resistió, la sorpresa impidió pensar, sus instintos y deseos la guiaron a aceptar las atenciones. Así que tímidamente contesto algo insegura pero se acopló perfectamente a la sintonía, volvió a pasar sus manos por el cuello para atraerlo a ella.

Naruto rompió el contacto por que sintió el chakra de alguien más, pego su frente a ella y tranquilizo sus sentidos. Él quería más, necesitaba más. Lo quería todo. Pero sabía que Hinata necesitaba tiempo, no era el momento para presionarla con las necesidades de él.

Hinata no supo que era lo que la mantenía aun con sentido, debería de estar desmayada esta altura, pero la inconciencia no se apoderaba de ella, por lo contrario. _Se sentía demasiado bien, con energías. Quería correr por toda la mansión Hyuuga._ Su estado de ánimo era pura felicidad.

Al abrir los ojos y ver la sonrisa boba del que se suponía era Naruto su cerebro proceso todo, y la razón impidió arrojarse a los brazos de su supuesto novio.

-Te amo, Hinata.

La Hyuuga abrió los ojos y la razón se impuso nuevamente trayéndola a la realidad. El jutsu era muy fuerte al darle lo que ella deseaba, esas palabras dichas por Naruto con tanto sentimiento le causo tristeza, porque la realidad era otra. Ella alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla de él. Lo miro con tristeza, _ese te amo era falso_. Un te amo es algo que te ganas con amor y cariño, con momentos, con amistad, con muchas cosas. Ella lo amaba pero él no. Y lo sabía, encierra parte fue su culpa, esa timidez que la caracterizaba le impidió acercarse a Naruto a ser parte de su vida. Por lo que el amor del rubio no podía salir de la nada. _Era lindo escucharlo, pero era solo un sueño. _

-Me amaras.- susurro tan débilmente afirmando un hecho por el que lucharía hasta la muerte.- por eso, regresare.

Naruto volvió a suspirar frustrado.

-Neji está en la puerta, creo que mi tiempo se ha acabado.- él metió sus manos en su pantalón dio la media vuelta y se encamino a la salida.- acuérdate de nuestra cena y dile a mi querido suegrito que eres mía.

Naruto abrió la puerta corrediza y se topó con la mirada de confusión de Neji.

-Necesita que la cuides Neji y no de mí. Hinata no está bien.

El castaño frunció el ceño ante el comentario susurrado, y se adentró al lugar.

.

.

.

.

La primera reacción de Hinata al ver adentrarse a Neji en la habitación fue llorar. Era de esperarse que en una vida destinada a tu felicidad estuvieran todas las personas importantes y que apreciabas. Se quitó de sus ojos las lágrimas y le sonrió sutilmente a su primo.

-¿sucede algo, Hinata-sama?

Ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar por las emociones enfrentadas. Suspiro y se tranquilizó.

-Todo está demasiado bien.- dijo con ironía.

-No comprendo

-No es nada, neji-nisan , es bueno verte.- ella se apresuró a salir del lugar y llegar a la cocina.

.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde se encontraba cenando en su habitación, su padre le permitió tal falta de educación. Ella misma preparo sus alimentos debía de ser precavida hasta con las cosas más insignificantes. Después de comer decidió bañarse.

El reflejo de ella en el espejo le favorecía. Ella tenía casi veinte años, y el tiempo al parecer le daría una madures atractiva. Sus rasgos eran más finos, su piel seguía siendo tan blanca y por lo visto sus sonrojos no se quitaban. Sus pestañas eran tupidas y sus ojos se apreciaba al parecer una tonalidad más plateada, tenía la ventaja de la madures y sobrevivir a una guerra. Sus labios conservaban el tono rosado y al acordarse de los besos que Naruto le dio el sonrojo invadió su rostro nuevamente. La Hinata que estaba enfrente de ella era bonita, dejando atrás los rasgos juveniles para convertirse en una mujer. Incluso su vestimenta había cambiado, checando su armario había vestidos más sugestivos a su físico. Su ropa ninja normal era un pantalón negro más ajustado a su cuerpo mostrando las curvas femeninas, su playera red muy ajustada pero esos atributos femeninos que la acomplejaban pero eran escondidos por un chaleco jounnin.

Sonrió a su reflejo y comenzó a desvestirse para poder bañarse.

.

.

.

.

Durmió cómoda en su cama, pero fue despertada por una impaciente Hanabi que requería su ayuda para cocinar algo especial. Fue agradable ver a su hermana ser alguien normal y dejar a un lado su forma altiva. Claro esta era la Hanabi que ella quería, una linda hermana pequeña que no se preocupara por el gran apellido Hyuuga, alguien que disfrutara de la vida y que no tuviera que cargar sobre sus hombros un clan entero.

Así que se dejó arrastrar por su hermana al mercado con la promesa que ella le ayudaría a buscar información que necesitaba.

Tenían todo en sus manos y pasaban tranquilamente por el parque de Konoha cuando algo llamo la atención de la Hyuuga menor.

-Vamos por aquí.- agarro a Hinata de la mano y la llevo detrás de unos matorrales.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Hinata consternada del cambio de conducta.

Hanabi hizo señas de que se callara y la obligo arrinconarse detrás de unos arbustos. Cuando Hinata escucho las voces de las personas que platicaban, se tapó los labios para evitar algún sonido.

Ambas Hyuuga pusieron atención a las personas que se encontraban platicando en la banca que estaba a unos pasos de ahí. Eliminaron toda presencia que ellas pudieran emitir.

.

.

.

.

-Eres un baka Naruto.- Sakura bostezo, estaba cansada últimamente tenía mucho trabajo. Aun así no pudo evitar hablar con el atarantado de su amigo que se veía sumamente preocupado.- Hinata solo está pasando por un mal momento.

Naruto estaba sentado en la banca mirando el cielo.

-No, Sakura-chan, ella realmente cree que esto es algo irreal.- la miro con tristeza.- quiere estar lejos de mí, ¿puedes creerlo?

Los ojos jades miraron los azules con cansancio e irritación.

-Yo creo que te das mucha importancia Naruto, aunque seas su novio y estén a punto de casarse eso no significa que siempre tenga que estar contigo a todo momento. La verdad es que me sorprende tu forma tan posesiva de ser. Míranos a Sasuke y a mí, nos vemos una vez a la semana y eso no significa que no nos amamos.

El rubio negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Es diferente.- dijo seguro de sí mismo.- la Hinata de siempre no me miraría como ella lo hace. Mi Hinata estaría al pendiente de mí, ella me necesita tanto como yo, estaría encantada de pasar el mayor tiempo posible, no me evitaría. Ella…

Sakura frunció el ceño y activo su sentido femenino.

-¿Así que tu mayor preocupación es que ella, no sea un perrito faldero que ande detrás de ti siempre?

Él le regreso la mirada irritada al escuchar el tono de voz de Sakura.

-Ella…

Haruno interrumpió lo que iba a decir ganándole las palabras.

-Estas mal, ¡no me mires así baka!.- chillo molesta.- tu siempre has estado seguro del amor de Hinata, tu no la conquistaste, fue ella la que te conquisto a ti. Tu solo te dejaste querer y te enamoraste de ella, por el gran amor que te tiene. Ahora ella está pasando por un mal momento, no está segura de sus emociones y tú al ver que no te adora como el dios que te crees, te pones a chillar como niño.- ella se paró de la banca y le apunto con el dedo en el pecho a su amigo, recriminándole.- en vez de ponerte a chillar como acostumbras utiliza la cabeza.

-No te entiendo.

Ella bufo desesperada y se cruzó de brazos, siguió lanzándole miradas de enojo.

-Enamórala.- dijo simplemente.- te toca a ti, ahora andar detrás de ella, sedúcela, incítala, recuérdale porque están juntos.

La mirada azul centelló al comprender el consejo de su amiga se paró de la banca y le regalo la más grande sonrisa.

-¡Tienes razón dattebayo!. ¡Hina-chan me enseñó a amarla y ahora tengo la oportunidad de retribuirle algo de todo lo que me ha dado!.- él la abrazo.- gracias, Sakura-chan. Voy a pelear por mi Hinata y aunque ella, corra yo la alcanzare.- se separó de ella.- le enseñare a Hinata-chan lo que estoy dispuesto hacer por su amor, le demostrare que mi amor es tan real como lo real.

.

.

.

.

Hinata perdió el color al escuchar la conversación de ellos dos.

-Tienes que prepararte.- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa y su rostro sonrojado.- creo que tu novio, va a tratar de conquistarte muy a su estilo.- su sonrisa más amplia se dibujó en sus labios.- y conociéndolo yo diría que atacara con todo.

_Hinata miro a su hermana con miedo._

Si solo cuando miraba a Naruto sentía que su mente la traicionaba y quería olvidar que estaba en un sueño. Ahora imaginarse a un Naruto detrás de ella con toda la intensión de conquistarla y besarla…

Ella se estremecía…

Y esto la excitaba…

Un deseo no deseo, esa era su realidad no real, y ahí estaba un Naruto con las ansias de amarla.

_**¿Sería ella lo suficiente fuerte, para no sucumbir a su deseo?**_

_**Estaba segura que pronto lo averiguaría.**_

Continuara…..

Si lo se ¬¬

Me quedo raro , muy raro. La culpa mi imaginación .

La continuación ya casi esta, pero nuevamente dependerá de los inspiradores que sean sus comentarios XD incluso lo podemos hacer más extenso que tres capítulos pero todo depende de ustedes.

Si lo sé, esto es un vil chantaje…

Pero un autor vive de los comentarios, así que depende de Ustedes la continuación. Porque aunque me gustan los favoritos, me gusta más cuando me escriben aunque sea un hola o un me gusto.

Asi que únanse a nuestra campaña de comentar para hacer feliz a un autor.

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere aniyasha.


	3. un ataque al estilo uzumaki

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome con la continuación de esta historia que fue muy bien aceptada por ustedes, agradezco sus sexis comentarios y por ellos, en respuesta a sus palabras aquí va la continuación, esperando que les guste.

.

.

Advertencias: Mundo alterno Ninja en guerrera. Esta historia solo se basa en la técnica lanzada por Madara el Tsukuyomi infinito, pero no tiene nada que ver con el manga. Posibles OCC en Hinata y Naruto. Es una versión mía de cómo me hubiera gustado tratar esta ilusión de que tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

Hay lime y algo de azúcar, además que me ha quedado muy raro.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

.

_**Un deseo, no deseado.**_

_**By**_

_**Aniyasha.**_

.

**Facebook**

**Mi camino ninja: naruhina.**

**.**

**.**

**Club hermanitas naranja**

**Irresistiblemente naranja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**Capitulo 3**

**Un ataque al estilo Uzumaki.**

.

.

.

.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!

Un gran humo apareció en el parque revelando a diez Naruto.

-¡Chicos!.- exclamo el Naruto original obteniendo la atención de sus copias.- ¡la situación es grave y amerita que pongamos todos nuestros esfuerzos en esta misión dattebayo!.- dijo como un general a sus soldados.- tenemos que demostrarle nuestro amor a Hina-chan. Está en juego su felicidad y la de nosotros, así que no hay escusas para fracasar. – Su voz se tornó aún más seria.- ¡tenemos que atacar con todo!...

.

.

.

.

_El sueño de toda chica es que el gran amor de tu vida haga algo loco, tonto y fuera de lo normal; Donde te demuestra lo especial que eres._

Y como era de esperarse, Naruto cumpliría esta expectativa fácilmente por su forma de ser.

Aun así, Hinata miro el lugar con miedo y absoluto terror.

_Su corazón brinco, y quería gritar de felicidad._

Por eso debía de ser cuidadosa.

La situación era muy arriesgada, su sueño era tan placentero y la llenaba de sentimientos a los cuales no estaba acostumbrada.

La razón le dijo _no caigas, cuidado, _quería alertarla.

Sin embargo el corazón no quería escuchar a la razón, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando ser amado, que al ver esto_. Casi, casi cae_.

Y es que, ¿a quién no le gustaría, que tu novio llenara tu casa de notas de amor, poemas, frases, un sinfín de palabras que decían te amo?.

_Aunque por la mirada de enojo de su padre al parecer la idea de conquista del chico era estúpida._

-Lleno todo la mansión de notitas.- dijo Hanabi con una gran sonrisa a su hermana.- no hay un lugar limpio en todo el clan que no diga Naruto y Hinata se aman.- ella le regalo la más grande sonrisa a su hermana mayor y suspiro románticamente.

Hinata estaba sonrojada, acalorada, feliz, aterrorizada, sentía tantas cosas… incluso ahí en la cocina los papelitos de amor cubrían el lugar. Ella agarro una notita más y no pudo evitar apretarla en su pecho.

-Dile a tu noviecito.- dijo con burla y amenaza el líder Hyuuga.- que si vuelve a llenar al clan entero con sus idioteces le are comer nota por nota para que aprenda a respetar las casas ajenas.- dicho esto, salió del lugar, sus pies estaban incomodos debido a sus sandalias, las cuales tenían pegadas esas odiosas notas, por más que las quitaba aparecían más.

_El ataque de Naruto fue tan rápidamente que no había podido prepararse psicológicamente para cualquier demostración._

-Papa esta celoso de Naruto.- comento Hanabi asintiendo con la cabeza.- él te adora y no quiere compartirte con nadie.

Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que su sueño se desarrollaba de una manera tan perfecta. El Tsukuyomi infinite era una técnica que te brindaba todo lo que deseabas para ser feliz. La vida perfecta, el amor perfecto.

_¿Qué tan malo sería no luchar y simplemente vivir tu sueño? _

Ante tal pensamiento la peli azul suspiro de frustración.

Con una determinación que no sabía que poseía a tal grado comenzó a limpiar la cocina para ayudar a Hanabi con lo que quería preparar.

_Era difícil defenderse de lo indefendible._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hinata termino de decorar el pastel para su hermana, había quedado como lo deseaba. Tal trabajo de repostería lograba tranquilizarla, disfruto sentir lo dulce de la labor.

-Ya quedo Hanabi.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- iré a mi habitación a cambiarme y después estaré en la biblioteca.- su hermana asintió.

-yo también me cambiare e iré ayudarte después.

Hinata salió tranquilamente de la cocina y se sonrojo al ver como aún seguían recogiendo las notas dejadas por Naruto. Las cuales serían quemadas por órdenes de su padre. Aun así, ella tenía varias notas que guardaría por cualquier cosa.

Las escaleras que subían a su habitación ya estaban limpias, abrió tranquilamente su cuarto y nuevamente quedo petrificada al ver lo que ahí había.

.

.

.

.

Un hermoso conejo blanco con un corazón rojo, abarcaba su cama. El peluche era enorme, más grande que ella misma y era adorable.

Tenía una oreja doblada, unos ojos dorados cálidos, unas mejillas sonrojadas. En sus manitas un corazón rojo que tenía bordado una H y N.

Por inercia su cuerpo se movió y se acercó con mucho cuidado al peluche más lindo y tierno que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Una nota diferente a las demás estaba sobre el corazón.

Su mano tembló al agarrarla y sus ojos brillaron al leerla.

_Me recuerda a ti, eres tan adorable que imposible no amarte._

_Naruto._

Algo que había llamado la atención de Hinata era que las notas estaban escritas con puño y letra del rubio, su letra erra irregular, su caligrafía dejaba mucho que desear y el trazo marcaba la rapidez con el que fue escrita la nota. Todo indicaba el esfuerzo que él ponía y lo inesperado de sus actos.

Sus manos acariciaron el peluche y no pudo evitar apretarlo fuertemente. Encontrando el aroma de su novio impregnado en la dulce conejita.

_Sería tan fácil, caer._

Hinata se abrazó fuerte al peluche y se recostó sobre el en la cama.

_¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

Escucho la pregunta en su cabeza, comenzaba nuevamente a molestarle con un dolor ligero. Cerró los ojos y su nariz respiro el aroma de Naruto para encontrar algo de paz.

_Claro que quería esto, la encantaría tener esta vida_. Pero no podía vivir en un sueño. Siempre al ver a Naruto lejos de ella, había creado muchas fantasías a lado de él. La mayor parte de su vida se la había imaginado. Por eso ella quería algo más real, por eso ella lucharía en contra de este sueño, porque aunque la realidad era otra sabía que podía ser increíble. Y ella quería dejar de soñar para vivir realmente.

_Para hacer posible lo increíble en realidad. Ese es su camino ninja._

Sus ojos se cerraron en un reparador sueño.

.

.

.

.

La tarde paso rápidamente en la mansión Hyuuga, la cual tenía una de las pocas bibliotecas más abastecidas de Konoha, incluso unos pergaminos tan antiguos como el tiempo. Aun así no pudo avanzar mucho, debido a que buscar la información dentro de todo eso aun con ayuda era extenuante.

Hanabi la había apoyado bastante, su hermana no pregunto el por qué buscaba esa información, se limitó a ayudarla. Pero necesitaría más tiempo para comprender algunos símbolos porque al parecer todo estaba codificado en un código muy antiguo.

-debes de prepararte para tu cena Hinata.- Hanabi, separo otro pergamino a estudiar.- Naruto no ha de tardar.

Hinata asintió, no muy convencida de querer pasar algún tiempo con su "novio" aunque al pensar en él un notable sonrojo le cubría el rostro. Era imposible no reaccionar ante las atenciones que Naruto tuvo con ella en el día.

-Supongo que te quedaras a dormir con él.- comento Hanabi, mirando un pergamino con mucha atención.

Pero Hinata se congeló ante el comentario dicho por su hermana.

-A papa no le gusta cuando te quedas con Naruto.- sonrió para sí misma al acordarse de los berrinches de su padre.- pero ya acepta que eres una adulta y que has dejado de ser su niña.- acomodo el pergamino sobre los otros.- entonces mañana continuaremos cuando llegues.

Dicho esto la pequeña Hyuuga termino de acomodar sus pergaminos y salió de la biblioteca muy calmada, sin darse cuenta de que Hinata no reaccionaba aun.

.

.

.

.

_Corre_

_Huye_

_Aléjate_

_Escapa_

El instinto de supervivencia de un ninja se incrementaba a grandes niveles después de pasar por experiencias catastróficas. Uno como ninja aprendía a utilizar este sentido para su conveniencia, e impedía caer en trampas innecesarias.

Ese instinto estaba en un modo primitivo. Con luces rojas y con un gran sentido de alarma.

Y su instinto fue prevenido al ver a Naruto en la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. En su mano se apreciaba una perfecta flor de color blanco.

Hinata se había repetido mil veces que era una simple cena de amigos, que no pasaría nada, que tal vez a lo mucho Naruto la acorralaría en algún lugar para robarle un beso. Esto le provoco un vacío en el estómago y su rostro se sonrojo.

Por lo que ella había preparado un plan de rehuir de él.

Cenarían ramen en ichikaru, caminarían por la aldea y después la vendría a dejar a su casa. Esa era la cita que tenía en la cabeza y al cual ella se apegaría.

Pero su instinto la prevenía, la mirada azul puesta en ella le informaba que tenía preparado una gran cena y al parecer ella era la comida.

Ella esquivo la mirada bajándola y miro su ropa, se había puesto un pantalón holgado de color purpura, y una gran chamarra que de seguro había dejado de utilizar desde hace mucho. Quiso ponerse lo menos llamativa y tratar de pasar desapercibida para él.

Pero esos ojos azules la miraban con una intensidad que le provocaba un gran sonrojo y mariposas en el estómago. La hicieron sentirse como si fuera una princesa y trajera un gran traje de gala. En sus ojos apreciaba un gran interés y un genuino amor. Esos ojos brillaban más de lo que brillaron algún día por Sakura. Y aunque no quería sentir nada, no pudo evitar que su ser se sintiera feliz porque él la mirara así.

Sabía que se estaba comportando de una manera fuera de sí, era muy contradictoria, quería la atención de ese Naruto pero luchaba por no sucumbir a su deseo.

Pero quien podría culparla de sentirse tan perdida en sus emociones, cuando tenía a lado su mayor sueño.

.

.

.

.

-Buenas noches Hinata-chan.- el rubio le tendió la rosa blanca y la miro con gran amor. La vestimenta que traía le recordaba sus días de adolescencia, y el comportamiento de Hinata se le hacía irresistible. Parecía un pequeño conejo asustadizo queriendo huir del zorro cazador. Ante tal pensamiento se relamió los labios. _Atacaría con todo y acorralaría al pequeño animalito entre sus garras_. Tener una bestia en su interior guardada le daba malas influencias sobre su persona.

Hinata agarro la flor.

-Gracias.- susurro

El rubio volvió a sonreír, estaba enfrente de ella que no despegaba la mirada de la flor, alzo su mentón y le gusto ver esos ojos aperlados brillosos.

-Así no se agradece Hina-chan.- el negó con la cabeza y ella lo miro sin comprender. Él aprovecho y bajo su rostro para capturarlo en un tierno beso, enfrente de la mansión Hyuuga. Para ser más precisó enfrente del padre de su novia, quien se encontraba oculto pero que él pudo percibir perfectamente. Por lo que envolvió en un caluroso abrazo a Hinata y la beso a todo pulmón.

Debía dejar claro a su adorado suegro que él y Hinata estaban bien, que ella que era suya y que no permitiría que nadie la separara de su lado.

Al no tener la chamarra sintió estremecerse cuando Hinata lo abrazo. Sabía que una parte de ella se resistía a él. Pero cuando su corazón le ganaba a la razón, ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad de siempre. Por lo que él debía de aprovecharse de que Hinata aun lo amara. El Uzumaki estaba seguro de que si le demostraba lo grande que era su amor ella dejaría atrás todas sus dudas.

Se separó de ella y la agarró del brazo, para encaminarla rumbo a la cena.

.

.

.

.

Hinata y Naruto caminaban lado a lado, el llenaba los silencios de su novia con comentarios de todo tipo. La Hyuuga sonreía y comentaba de vez en cuando.

Pasaron por la calle donde está el puesto de ramen, Hinata no dijo nada pensando que tal vez Naruto deseaba cenar otra cosa. Siguieron caminando pero ella detuvo su paso cuando llegaron frente al departamento del rubio.

-¿Qué sucede Hina-chan?.- Naruto la traía agarrada de la mano y la jalo nuevamente para que siguiera caminando.

Ella lo miro confusa, pero sus pies caminaron por si sola llegando hasta la puerta del departamento del chico. Quien no tardo nada en abrir y meterla rápidamente a su guarida.

Entonces la Hyuuga recupero el habla.

-Dijiste que cenaríamos.- Hinata se atrevió a mirarlo con recelo. Pero fue desarmada por esa sonrisa tan al estilo Uzumaki.

-Pasa.- dijo él, señalando el lugar.

Y al prender la luz, vio que el sitio estaba adornado para mantener una cita romántica. El lugar estaba limpio, había una pequeña mesa adornada con un mantel naranja, encima de ella un par de velas, y dos platos que eran ramen. Un pequeño florero contenía una rosa blanca.

Ella esquivo la mirada de ese turbulento hecho, para descubrir que una alfombra de pétalos de flores cubría el lugar, el aroma se infiltro en ella asiéndola temblar.

_¿Supongo que te quedaras con Naruto toda la noche?_

A su mente llego el comentario de su hermana, por lo que sus sospechas de lo que trato de decir fueron muy acertadas.

_Él quería que… _

_Él pensaba que…_

_Ellos dos habían…_

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, y por un momento pensó que el desmayo la socorrería, pero aun que sintió el temblor de su cuerpo la inconciencia no se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Te gusta Hime?

La voz ronca de Naruto le emitió un sinfín de sensaciones.

_Huye_

_Corre_

Su instinto se disparó a tal grado que su cuerpo no podía moverse. Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad y la llevo a la mesa.

_Sin prisas, no la asustes_

Fue el consejo del Kyuubi, que era un gran cazador.

_Paciencia mocoso, despacio todo sucederá si eres paciente y no la asustas_.

Sus ojos casi podían jurar que estaban de un color rojo.

Sentó a Hinata y ella aun no hablaba. Solo miraba fijamente el ramen que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Te pedí el miso.- dijo Naruto rompiendo la concentración de su novia sobre su comida.- sé que te encanta y come todo lo que quieras , tengo al menos otros seis platos dattebayo.- el agarro sus palillos y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Hinata se atrevió a mirarlo y lo contemplo minuciosamente. El Naruto enfrente de ella, no traía puesta la chamarra de siempre, vestía con una camisa de red ninja, la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo, su pantalón era negro y no portaba sus armas ninjas. Su cabello corto estaba despeinado y le daba una sensual rebeldía. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo la incomodaba, por eso sus ojos azules brillaban por la travesura que cometía.

_Y ella estaba entre la espada y la pared sin poder escapar._

_Y lo peor, es que su cuerpo no quería huir._

Su mente era la que se mantenía aun cuerda, la razón la mantenía despierta. Pero vio con terror como su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin que ella emitiera alguna orden.

Sus manos agarraron los palillos y se llevó a la boca los fideos comenzando a comer.

_Concéntrate, concéntrate._

La cena fue rápida, ella se limitó a comer y tratar de concentrarse. Perdía la movilidad de moverse a su antojo.

_Y eso era por su debilidad._

Estaba siendo débil y comenzaba a conquistarla este mundo. Su deseo comenzaba a ganarle terreno sobre ella. Su corazón estaba venciéndola, la poca razón que mantenía estaba confundida.

-Vamos a ver una película.- Naruto la jalo al sofá que estaba en la pequeña sala y ella se movía por inercia.- te gustara, batalle todo el día en encontrarla.- puso la video y se sentó a lado de ella, pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro.

El Uzumaki notaba rara la actitud de su novia, porque no hablaba mucho, así que él se dedicó a parlotear por los dos. Y hasta el momento todo estaba bajo control porque ella no rehuía de su contacto.

Y la película cursi (romántica) comenzó, era una trágica historia de amor.

.

.

_._

_._

_Su cuerpo no respondía, p_ensó con terror Hinata.

Al analizar el porqué de su situación, fue fácil llegar a una conclusión. Ella había podido mantenerse despierta del Jutsu por que se había resistido antes de caer en el. Pero ahora el jutsu aplicaba más presión sobre ella y al estar expuesta a su deseo sus defensas bajaron, perdió mucha concentración y estaba olvidando el porqué de su lucha.

_Su deseo comenzaba a ganarle terreno. Eso estaba confirmado._

Las demostraciones de amor por parte del rubio la desequilibraron.

Debilitaron en su espíritu de lucha.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Por qué no puede simplemente besarla dattebayo?!.- exclamo el rubio, ante lo estúpido que se portaba el protagonista de la película.- estoy de acuerdo en que no es bueno con las palabras.- le dijo a Hinata.- pero puede actuar.- reclamo.- simplemente que se deje llevar por sus sentimientos. Que la abrace.- él lo hizo con ella.- que la mire a los ojos.- dejo de prestarle atención a la estúpida pelicular para ver el adorable sonrojo de su amada.- y simplemente la puede besar.- al decirlo limito la distancia entre ella y él.

Y ahí quedo perdida la última gota de razonamiento que tenía en ese momento Hinata. Su deseo fue tan intenso que la lleno de una gran necesidad que solo podía ser saciada por Naruto.

Por lo que respondió con ansias su beso. Entre abrió los labios y dejo que él invadiera su boca con urgencia.

La película queda en el olvido, el rubio la reclino sobre el sofá posesionándose encima de ella. La besaba con codicia, no le daba oportunidad de pensar. Sus manos fueron habilidosas para retirar esa estúpida chamarra y que quedara expuesta la blusa.

Hinata estaba en un trance. Siempre deseo esto, claro nunca lo reconocería abiertamente. Pero a partir de cierta edad su amor juvenil se tiño también de deseo físico. Cuando sintió la que retiraba la chamarra no se opuso, cuando miro el hambre en Naruto, cierta parte intima de ella se contrajo.

En ocasiones había tenido este tipo de sueños.

-Eres preciosa.- bajo su rostro y la beso tiernamente para después descender por su cuello y enterrar su cabeza entre los cabellos azulados.

Ella ladeo la cabeza dejándose hacer por él.

Sintió los mordiscos sobre su piel.

Sintió las manos juguetonas abrirse camino debajo de su blusa para poder tener acceso a sus pechos y apretarlos.

Sintió la opresión de cierta parte de la anatomía masculina muy cerca de la de ella.

Y las manos de Hinata se alzaron por voluntad propia para poder tocarlo. La piel de Naruto estaba caliente, y él suspiraba cada vez que ella de una forma sutil lo masajeaba.

Los labios masculinos volvieron a posarse en los de ella, delineando la comisura con su lengua, exigiendo que correspondiera la pasión con pasión. Adueñándose de la cavidad de Hinata y arrancándole gemidos de excitación.

Rompió el beso por la falta de aire y le susurró al oído femenino sus anhelos con un susurro candente.

-Quiero adentrarme en ti Hinata.- jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja.- quiero sentir como nos convertimos en uno solo. Quiero sentirte apretada y caliente. Quiero sentir la gloria de embestirte salvajemente y que ambos lleguemos a un orgasmo.

.

.

.

.

_Débil y Frágil._

La pasión y el amor que sentía por ese hombre la hacían sentir así.

Él le susurraba sus más oscuros deseos. Y ella estaba a su merced.

_Tú eres fuerte, nunca lo olvides._

Esa voz …

_Tú eres fuerte, nunca lo olvides._

Esa voz, era de Naruto. Cuando la rescato en la guerra y ella se sintió impotente, quería apoyarlo pero había sido rescatada por él.

_Tú eres fuerte, nunca lo olvides._

.

.

.

.

-Te amo, Hinata.- Naruto alzo su rostro para encontrarse unos ojos llorosos .- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto preocupado.

-No quiero ser débil, pero ser fuerte es muy difícil. Es imposible.

El no entendía nada de lo que ella hablaba.

-Tu eres fuerte, nunca lo olvides.

La mirada azul y aperlada se conectaron.

-Si fuera fuerte no estuviera aquí contigo.

Él negó con la cabeza, quiso creer que todo estaba igual que siempre. Pero al parecer Hinata aun dudaba.

-si fueras débil.- contrataco Naruto.- tu y yo no estaríamos platicando.- él se alejó de ella. Se sentó en el sofá y restregó sus manos en su cara.-¿quiero ayudarte?

Hinata se sentó también y se acomodó la ropa.

-Entonces mantente alejado de mí.

Naruto la miro con enojo y frustración. Y ella no se atrevió a mirarlo.

.

.

.

.

O.O

Y yo me quede asi,

¬¬ si lo se ,

me quedo rariririisiisisimo.

La culpa mi imaginación. XD mi musa es tan extraña.

Díganme ¿Qué les pareció?

Ya saben que un autor vive de sus comentarios y me hacen feliz.

Gracias por cada palabra que me escriben. y si quieren continuación, el chantaje sigue siendo el mismo XD.


	4. Plan B

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome con la continuación de esta historia que fue muy bien aceptada por ustedes, agradezco sus sexis comentarios y por ellos, en respuesta a sus palabras aquí va la continuación, esperando que les guste.

.

.

Advertencias: Mundo alterno Ninja en guerrera. Esta historia solo se basa en la técnica lanzada por Madara el Tsukuyomi infinito, pero no tiene nada que ver con el manga. Posibles OCC en Hinata y Naruto. Es una versión mía de cómo me hubiera gustado tratar esta ilusión de que tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

.

_**Un deseo, no deseado.**_

_**By**_

_**Aniyasha.**_

.

**Facebook**

**Mi camino ninja: naruhina.**

**Continuación dedicada a Brenda por escribir sensacional .**

**.**

**.**

**Club hermanitas naranja**

**Irresistiblemente naranja**

**Historia para mi querida atadalove**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo tres:**

**Plan B.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

-Entonces mantente Alejado de mi.- susurro Hinata.

Naruto la miro con enojo y frustración.

Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-NO.- fueron las palabras firmes y seguras de Naruto, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá a lado izquierdo de ella. Apretaba fuertemente sus puños y su mirada azul delineaba la figura de Hinata.

La peli azul se estremeció ante la seguridad de las palabras de su amado. Ella apretó los labios para callar una réplica._ Necesitaba estar lejos de él para pensar con claridad. _Se congelo cuando sintió la mano de él sobre su mentón alzando su cara para mirarse a los ojos. La mirada azul casi la hipnotizaba, _perderse en él fue muy fácil_.

-No pienso alejarme de tí.- volvió afirmar Naruto.- sabes como soy y no pienso perderte , te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir , así como si nada.- él delineo el rostro sonrojado.- voy a estar contigo, lo quieras o no.

Hinata alzo sus manos y delineo ahora el rostro de él provocando en Naruto un adorable sonrojo.

-eres un lindo sueño.- no pudo evitar decir sus pensamientos.

Entonces él cambio su expresión a una de irritación.

-¡Joder Hinata!.- dijo algo brusco.- ¡no soy un maldito sueño dattebayo!

Ella negó rotundamente, no cediendo ante sus anhelos.

-No me amas.- dijo de repente y vio la irritación en la cara del rubio.- nunca me respondiste mi confesión después de tan desastrosa declaración. – la valentía salió de ella de una forma sorprendente, _al final de cuentas era un sueño_. Se dijo Hinata internamente y ella podía intentar ser valiente, pero el Naruto de sus sueños era tan irresistible como el original.

Él hizo un puchero en los labios, pero vio la ansiedad en la mirada aperlada y respiro profundo para _atacar con palabras_, aunque no era su fuerte.

-Soy un idiota.- reconoció él.- y tú lo sabes perfectamente.- suspiro con frustración y sus manos recorrieron su corto cabello para alborotarlos.- sé que yo…

-Amas a Sakura.- dijo ella, con una seriedad que calo el alma del rubio.

Y ante tales palabras Naruto agarro las manos de la Hyuuga con fuerza.

-¡Mírame!.- exigió él.- ¡no me interrumpas dattebayo!.- su voz se tornó demasiado seria para el gusto de él; Quien quería hablar románticamente, pero su novia se lo ponía difícil con ese comportamiento.- no sabía que podías ser así.- una sonrisa irónica se formó en los labios masculinos.

-Mi realidad…

_Al carajo con todo_, fue el pensamiento del Uzumaki al atraerla a él y besarla con el calor del enojo. Ella fue asaltada por esa boca que exigía que le correspondiera, y para entrar en su cavidad lo obtuvo al morder su labio. Ella gimió, y él la beso con pasión, con ansias y mandando a la _¡mierda todo!, quería tenerla como siempre, quería a su hermosa novia con él. Deseaba de nuevo ese romántico noviazgo que le otorgaba tanta paz. Una vida tranquila y maravillosa. Ya había luchado por años y no permitiría perder su máximo sueño._

El oxígeno hizo falta.

Hinata abrió los ojos ya que no pudo evitar cerrarlos y disfrutar del beso.

Naruto no rompió el contacto con las manos y la imagen de ella de era _jodidamente sensual_. Con mayor frustración sintió tensarse aún más su erección que estaba al límite. Ahí estaba la dueña de sus fantasías asiéndose la difícil. Si él la desea cuando ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir sus sueños ahora que le decía no, la deseaba aún más. Aquí entraba lo irónico de la vida y lo masoquista que él podía a llegar ser, porque quería seducirla, quería tantas cosas…

-Si esto es un sueño Hina-chan, porque no aprovechas y abusas de mí.- él no pudo evitar sonreír zorrunamente ante la expresión de su novia.- si yo estuviera en mis sueños y te tuviera así como ahorita, yo no dudaría un solo instante y aria todo, todo lo que estoy pensando en este momento.- con un tono de confianza su voz se tornó ronca.- yo he tenido muchos sueños eróticos contigo dattebayo.- confeso con un suspiro.- y no me detengo, ¿Por qué no disfrutar hime?...

Si el demonio tenia forma para tentarla, era Naruto la manzana de la discordia. Su fruto prohibido. Ella deseaba fervientemente desmallarse, estaba estática ante tales confesiones. _¿Sería tan malo disfrutar de su sueño?._ Hinata se remojo los labios, su boca se sintió completamente seca. Ella podría robarle uno que otro beso, ella podría disfrutar una que otra caricia, ella podría disfrutar tocarlo.

Naruto dejo la mano de ella en su corazón y le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿lo escuchas?.- su novia asintió. – late por ti. De una forma que me estremece todo el cuerpo, me derrites… - y volvió a inclinar su rostro para besarla.

Y casi , casi cae… pero al bajar la mano del pecho de él por equivocación toco la zona prohibida.

Él gruño por el contacto abriendo sus ojos sorpresivamente y ella se cayó del sofá por lo que sucedió.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse.

-Yo.. yo… no fue mi in-ten-cion.- susurro apenada Hinata.

Él frunció el ceño.

-A mí no me molesta.- dijo con descaro.- seré sincero contigo, te deseo ahora más. Un No es muy excitante dattebayo.

_Un no_. Hinata comprendió que ella siempre le dio un _sí_. Y eso la ayudo a alzar sus defensas.

Naruto supo que su comentario mando al carajo todo su esfuerzo y perdió la batalla contra ella. Quería darse de topes, no había peor enemigo suyo que esa boca que tenía. ¿Por qué nunca pensaba lo que decía?.

-Siempre he sido fácil.- Hinata lo dijo para sí misma. Pensando que ella aria cualquier cosa por él, y claro un NO, no estaría dentro de su vocabulario. _A ella llego el recuerdo del comentario de Sakura, como un perrito faldero detrás de él. _Esto la hizo sentirse mal.

-No pienses nada malo dattebayo.- dijo Naruto apurado.- no hable adecuadamente, tu sabes que no soy bueno en decir cosas…

-Por eso te gustaba Sakura.- los celos se alzaron en el corazón de la Hyuuga y hablaron por ella.

Él negó rápidamente_, todo se estaba saliendo de control y todo por su maldita culpa._

-y vas de nuevo con lo de Sakura.- replico él.- ella es pasado…

-Ella es…

-Ella es.- dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola.- una persona muy especial para mí y siempre lo será.- no le gusto la mirada aperlada llena de sentimientos.- Sakura es una gran mujer y muy especial.- se remojo los labios.- pero ya no la amo.- le aseguro.- incluso puede ser que nunca la haya amado y el cariño que le tenía fue siempre el de una hermana.

-Si, como no.- Hinata se ruborizo al escuchar ella misma su expresión.

Naruto alzo una ceja, ¡joder! , nunca pensó estar teniendo esta conversación por segunda vez. Aún que la primera vez Hinata era más accesible. Él se cruzó de brazos, frustrado y herido de sentirse como un criminal rango S.

-Yo no sabía nada del amor de pareja.- eso atrajo la atención de su novia.- Nunca había estado expuesto al amor, desde muy chico todo tipo de cariño se me fue negado. La vida de un huérfano es difícil. Te pierdes de muchas cosas y cuando alguien te tiende la mano mostrando una mínima señal de interés por ti, te sorprendes. Las pocas personas que se interesaron en mí desde temprana edad quedaron grabadas en mi corazón.- dijo con cariño.- Iruka sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, el Tercer Hokage, Ero-sannin. Ellos tienen gran importancia en mi vida, les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón ese cariño y apoyo que me demostraron.- su mirada se dulcificó al ver la expresión de tristeza de su Hinata.- por eso Sakura es importante, forma parte de una familia para mí.- él volvió a agarrar sus manos.- A mí me comenzó a gustar ella por ser tan llamativa, siempre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban tanto. No pongas esa cara Hinata-chan.- él acaricio su rostro.- Sakura brillaba, sí, pero por Sasuke. Ella siempre lo amo y lo amara el resto de su vida, quedo muy claro para mí en muchas ocasiones.

-pe-ro tú , se-guias inten-tando

Él asintió.

-Yo quería llamar su atención pero por varias cosas, primero para que ella dejara de llorar, no soportaba verla triste, quería demostrarle que podía haber otras opciones. Y después esta esa rivalidad entre Sasuke y yo.- acepto Naruto.- ¿Qué tenía Sasuke que la tenía tan enamorada?, ¿Por qué ella lo seguía amando?, mi contacto con el lado femenino prácticamente fue Sakura.- trato de justificarse y hacerla entender.- yo no sabía que alguien podría amarme a mí. Al perdedor de la aldea, al huérfano, al…

Hinata alzo una mano y la puso en los labios de él. No le gustaba que Naruto se expresara así. Él beso esa mano y la peli azul la retiro rápidamente, sonrojada al sentir el lengüetazo de él sobre su piel.

El Uzumaki sonrió con ternura.

-Créeme que nunca se me ocurrió pensar que alguien como tu pudiera estar enamorada de mi.- sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente.- y menos alguien como tú.

Ella rehuyó la mirada pero él nuevamente le levanto el mentón.

-Yo no entendía como tu podías haber estado enamorada tanto tiempo de mi.- le reconoció.- ¿cómo sucedió? , ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?, todo me parecía fuera de lugar e increíble. Pero las acciones hablaban por si solas, tú me protegiste contra Pain, me protegías en la guerra, me hiciste reaccionar cuando pensaba que no había esperanza, tu, tu siempre estuviste ahí cuando caía. – Él le toco suavemente el cabello.- ¿Cómo no fijarme en ti?, soy un estúpido dattebayo, pero cuando me doy cuenta de mis horrores se reconocerlo. Y fue ahí, cuando te vi. Tarde en mirarte no lo niego, pero cuando te mire fue imposible no amarte.

Naruto sonrió tan abiertamente que Hinata sintió debilitarse. Pero él lo sabía, ella dudaba aun.

-Me he convertido en un sobre protector contigo.- acepto él.- al descubrirte y amarte como lo hago creo que te he hecho más mal que bien. Comencé a quererte tener solo para mí, una parte muy posesiva que desconocía quiere tener si es necesario encerrada, aquí entre las cuatro paredes de esta habitación.- él agacho la mirada por primera vez, reconociendo sus fallos.- no he sido el mejor novio, y por eso estamos como estamos. Sobre todo tu.- volvió a suspirar.- hace tres meses el Hokage nos mandó a una misión, yo no quería que fueras, era extremadamente peligrosa y yo detesto saberte en peligro, pero me dijiste que eres una ninja que confiara en tus habilidades, yo no lo hice.- Hinata lo miraba con mucha atención, se había acomodado nuevamente a lado de el en el sofá.- tu byakugan desde la guerra quedo propenso a los jutsu de ilusión, eso nos dimos cuenta en otra misión donde no pudiste defenderte y terminaste en el hospital por toda una semana. De ahí saque la fobia de perderte, así que cuando llego el momento de luchar contra el enemigo yo te mande a otra ubicación, te mande sola, estábamos en un escuadrón de cuatro y yo por no confiar en ti, te dije que siguieras al otro ninja.- él apretó los labios furioso consigo mismo.- fui un estúpido dattebayo. Te mande con el que era el líder y él te ataco. Quedaste sola con él por mi culpa. Cuando te encontramos estabas inconsciente, tardaste dos semanas en volver, pero nada fue igual. Había días donde estabas bien, todo parecía ir bien. Pero había días donde te quedabas distraída, entonces Sakura decía que todo era normal por el Jutsu que pronto estarías bien, pero todo cada vez está mal.

El silencio reino en la habitación. Hinata asimilo toda la información con algo de miedo. Todo tenía coherencia, _esta podría ser su realidad y ella talvez estaba sufriendo la complicación de un Jutsu_. Que sencillo y fácil sería aceptar ese hecho. Podría arrojarse a los brazos de su adorado novio, llenarlo de besos y que él la cuidara. Pero no estaba segura de nada y empezaba a dudar incluso de ella misma.

_¿Cómo diferenciar la realidad de un sueño?_

_¿Es tan difícil creer realmente que Naruto se enamoró de ella?_

-Pero .- dijo Naruto , llamando la atención de su novia.- are lo que este en mi para apoyarte.

-¿nani?

Él asintió.

-Te ayudare en esta misión.- afirmo

-¿Qué misión?

-Estaré contigo a todo momento para rescatar información sobre el Tsukuyomi infinito.

Ella lo miro sorprendida y con un gran sonrojo.

-¿Por qué?, si tu … no me crees.

-Para ti es importante, y para mi es importante lo que es importante para ti dattebayo. Así que si esto es un sueño, ¿Quién mejor que yo para ayudarte?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no creo que sea…

-No aceptare un no por respuesta, necesitas ayuda y yo te ayudare.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Hinata-chan, está decidido, a partir de mañana podremos comenzar a investigar afondo, alguien debe de saber cómo afecta esa técnica.

-¿Qué piensas conseguir al ayudarme?.- ella no era tonta.

-Que te des cuenta tú misma que esta es tu realidad y para eso te tienes que dar cuenta tú, y la mejor forma que se me ocurre es convertirme en tu aliado en esta misión, juntos descubriremos que esta es tu realidad…

-Y qué pasaría si descubriéramos.- dijo insegura.- que todo es producto del Tsukuyomi infinito.

-Si eso fuera así.- dijo seriamente él.- me encargaría de ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo y que me des una paliza por ser tan idiota dattebayo.

Hinata lo miro incierta, no le gustaba la idea de estar tanto tiempo con él. Se supone que debería mantenerse alejada lo más que pudiera, pero también necesitaba ayuda y Naruto se veía dispuesto a cualquier cosa por estar con ella.

Y su corazón le gano a la razón nuevamente.

-De acuerdo.- ella no pudo evitar chillar, al verse envuelta de un salvaje abrazo efusivo.- pe-ro .- se separó de él.- pero quiero mante..ner las distancias.- su voz era un susurro firme.

-Lo intentare dattebayo.- sonrió con picardía.- no puedo prometerte no besarte, pero si mantener mis manos quietas.

Ella no confiaba en esa sonrisa que la estremecía.

-¡Vamos a dormir dattebayo!- Naruto se levantó del sofá y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta la habitación, que estaba bellamente decorada.

-Yo… no…

-Debes de estar muy cansada.- el bostezo y la jalo a la cama atrayéndola. – encajas perfectamente en mi cuerpo.

Hinata sabía que estaba muy acalorada. Y cuando por fin pudo hablar, alzo su rostro a su novio el cual estaba profundamente dormido. Ella lo observo embelesada, siempre le había encantado observarlo, era su máxima afición. Pensó que no podría dormir, pero la respiración de él y el cansancio del día pudieron más con ella.

_No tenía nada de malo solo dormir, se acurrucó cerca del cuerpo masculino y dejo de pensar. Solo quiso sentir a Naruto._

.

..

.

.

_Las mujeres eran problemáticas por naturaleza. Pensó Naruto al observar dormir a Hinata entre sus brazos. _Ese fue el comentario de Shikamaru Nara, el cual no estaba muy contento de haber sido sacado de su cita con la almohada cuando él fue a buscarlo a las nueve de la mañana. Pero Naruto no se detendría ante nada. A regañadientes su amigo le escucho, tenía esa cara, ¿que decía si él era una especie de consejo?.

_Aun con sueño y todo Shikamaru le recomendó primero lo del romanticismo y después el plan B._

_-La verdad Naruto.- dijo con fastidio el Nara, recostado en su cama.- si el romanticismo no te funciona estarás en graves problemas.- bostezó.- Hinata es una chica poco complicada, pero si ella se resiste a creer en ti entonces puedes utilizar el plan b._

_Los ojos azules se iluminaron. Sabía que no existía mejor persona para estrategias que ese perezoso acostado._

_-¿Y cuál es el plan b?.- pregunto ansioso._

_-Creerle tú a ella.- dijo simplemente._

_-¡Eres un baka!.- chillo el rubio._

_El pelinegro se tapó con su almohada._

_-Naruto.- lo reprendió.- si tú te interesas en su problema estarás con ella, tendrás la oportunidad de demostrarle que quieres apoyarla, ella no te rehuirá y por obvio tu sacaras ventaja y le demostraras que estas a su favor. _

_El rubio se tomó tiempo para analizar el plan B. _

_-Espero no tener que recurrir a ese plan.- le dijo a su amigo._

_-si te pones a pensar Naruto, te darás cuenta de las ventajas que tiene el plan._

Y el Nara volvió a demostrar que en estrategias nadie le gana. Porque ahora el plan b estaba en funcionamiento y él se encargaría de demostrarle a su Hinata-chan que esta era su realidad. La abrazo más y suspiro de placer al dormir alado de ella.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

XD

Que les puedo decir, si lo se ¬¬, me ha quedado rarísimo.

La culpa mi loca imaginación,

Ya saben que para continuación rápida, un sexi comentario. Es el soborno que recibo.

Gracias por leer y espero no defraudarlos.


	5. dulce tentacion

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome con la continuación de esta historia que fue muy bien aceptada por ustedes, agradezco sus sexis comentarios y por ellos, en respuesta a sus palabras aquí va la continuación, esperando que les guste.

.

.

Advertencias: Mundo alterno Ninja en guerrera. Esta historia solo se basa en la técnica lanzada por Madara el Tsukuyomi infinito, pero no tiene nada que ver con el manga. Posibles OCC en Hinata y Naruto. Es una versión mía de cómo me hubiera gustado tratar esta ilusión de que tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

.

_**Un deseo, no deseado.**_

_**By**_

_**Aniyasha.**_

.

**Facebook**

**Mi camino ninja: naruhina.**

**.**

**.**

**Club hermanitas naranja**

**Irresistiblemente naranja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Cinco:**

**Dulce tentacion**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Dormir con un hombre a tu lado era una sensación desconcertante.

Hinata había visto dormir a Naruto en algunas ocasiones en las misiones que habían compartido. Lo había visto recién levantado, con la cara de sueño y lagañoso. Nunca le pareció que se viera mal, a sus ojos él siempre estaba bien. Pero en estos momentos, cuando los rayos de sol se filtraban en la ventana de la habitación del rubio y le daba en la cara a ella y algo a él, lo vio y lo sintió todo diferente.

Estaba a su lado de una forma muy comprometedora, él estaba boca abajo a medio cuerpo de ella. Su cara estaba cómodamente entre sus senos, la mano izquierda estaba debajo de su blusa y abarcaba todo su seno.

Ella estaba claramente perturbada, ya que sentía que también parte de la anatomía de él se presionaba entre sus piernas. Su corazón se escuchaba, en una gran carrera. Pero la habilidad de desmayarse se había perdido, aunque eso no le quitaba sentirse como gelatina y con falta de aliento.

Si él se levantaba de seguro la besaría y seguiría tocándola.

Como lo hacía inconscientemente.

La cuestión aquí era que su cuerpo parecía a un dormido,_ aun que sentía todo_. No sabía si no se movía por temor a lo que pudiera ocurrir y que ella no lo evitara.

_O ¿Qué era lo que le impedía despertarlo con un grito? , aventarlo y alejarse de él._

Su espacio personal no era suyo, y el aroma a masculinidad no le ayudaba a pensar. Y sus manos, sus manos al verlas acariciaban la cabellera rubia.

_De acuerdo, debía de analizar la situación de una forma objetiva. Porque al parecer su cuerpo hacia lo que quería._

Primero, la falta de su habilidad para desmayarse. Ella sentía sofocada pero aun así no se desmayaba, y eso debía de ser producto también del Jutsu. Su forma de ser en su sueño se alteraba, y era normal ya que aquí había dejado de ser una niña tímida de 17 años, aquí ya iba a cumplir 20 años. Pero la sensación de vacío de su boca no se alejaba y de cierta forma comenzaba a controlar los nervios. Así que estaba bien dejar de ser tan sensible a la presencia de Naruto o cualquier situación que pusiera sus nervios a flor de piel.

Segunda situación, su cuerpo no comenzaba a responderle. Esto le provoco un terror interno, porque eso demostraba que el jutsu ganaba terreno sobre ella y que tal vez la conciencia terminaría siendo ganada por el amor. Y ella quedaría atrapada en este, _hermoso mundo_. Y eso comenzaba a no importarle, sentía que en un principio estaba partida a la mitad, que deseaba salir de aquí y ayudar a Naruto en lo que pudiera. Que ella era lo suficiente fuerte para resistir el jutsu, pero… el su deseo No deseado era terriblemente bueno, era terriblemente fascinante. Todo era como ella deseaba y …

_La tercera situación que le provocaba de todo, era Naruto. _

Acaricio los cabellos dorados eran suaves en sus manos y el calor corporal de él agradable. Su aroma intoxicante. Y sobre todo era el amor de su VIDA, la persona con la que deseaba todo, y aquí él la amaba, aquí ella era la princesa y el su príncipe azul. Y al parecer ellos tenían una hermosa relación, algo posesiva por parte de él y sumisa por parte de ella. Las cosas eran como según deseaba en sus más íntimos sueños. Incluso ellos, ya… habían pasado al siguiente nivel… su padre la celaba por que no deseaba compartirla con nadie, era un padre amoroso. Y dentro de unos meses seria la señora Uzumaki.

Y aquí entraba el dilema. Porque aun que tenia todo lo que deseaba no quería caer, deseaba luchar. Esa sensación de luchar de no rendirse, de seguir, de intentar, ese era su camino ninja.

_Pero eso no le impedía disfrutar._

Ella se sonrojo muchísimo, porque después de analizar su vida en estos momentos llegaba a ese punto. Luchar, intentar pero…

_¿Disfrutar?_

Porque ella estaba disfrutando en estos momentos, ella había disfrutados de esos arranques de conducta del rubio. Ella había disfrutado de los besos, de los sentimientos de él. De sus miradas, incluso en este momento disfrutaba de su compañía, disfrutaba y podría disfrutar más.

_Pero, ¿estaba bien disfrutar de su deseo?_

Eso era jugar con fuego y ella podría quemarse. Su deseo podía ganarle a su voluntad y ella ¿Dónde quedaría?

.

.

.

.

-Daría todo el ramen del mundo por conocer tus pensamientos.

Naruto se alzó su rostro a la altura de ella, sin quitar la mano de donde la tenía. Estaba demasiado cómodo ahí, sujetando los preciados tesoros femeninos.

La mirada aperlada unida a la azul.

-Dime, ¿Qué provoca a tu cuerpo temblar?

-Tu.

Él sonrió sensualmente.

-No deberías de ser tan sincera y menos si estas presa entre mi cuerpo y un colchón, yo podría intentar algo.- encerró su rostro entre el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma a lilas.- te deseo tanto.- susurro.

Ella se tensó por completo pero gimió al sentir los suaves besos en su clavícula. Apretó los ojos y dejo que él recorriera su cuerpo con sus manos. Estaba disfrutando las caricias subidas de tono cuando insistentemente tocaban la puerta.

-¡JODER!

Naruto se alzó y la miro, estaba tan endemoniadamente sensual con todo ese cabello desordenado sobre la cama, con sus ojos plateados brillando y con esos labios secos que pedían a gritos muchos besos.

Pero la insistencia del llamado de la puerta de su casa le impedía seguir pensando.

Se levantó del lugar malhumorado y abrió la puerta salvaje, para encontrarse con su cuñada.

-He venido por Hinata.- dijo la castaña pasando a lado de él.

-¿y eso a que se debe a que?.- él se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Los ojos aperlados lo miraron con superioridad y burla.

-Mi hermana me lo pidió. Al parecer estás perdiendo tu poder sobre ella.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.- mi padre y el clan entero están casi seguros de que no habrá boda.

Naruto bufo, maldiciendo a los Hyuuga.

- Pues están muy equivocados, Hinata es mía.

-¿Entonces anoche tú y ella?.- pregunto con burla y obtuvo un sonrojo del rubio.

Hanabi rompió en risas.

-¡No es gracioso dattebayo!.- sentía su rostro sonrojado.

Ella dejo de sonreír y se acercó a él.

-Yo soy tu aliado.- le seguro.- así que trátame con más respeto, are todo lo que este en mis manos para que Hinata-chan siga contigo.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Por eso te quiero cuñadito.- ella junto sus manos.- quiero un entrenamiento particular del héroe de Konoha.

Él asintió y ella le sonrió a un más.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Hinata encontró a su hermana hablando conspiradora menté supo que ella tramaba algo.

Los dos los veían con interés y ella se sintió cansada, y apenas comenzaba el día.

.

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días suegrito!.- Naruto se sentó a lado de Hinata y miro con burla al Hyuuga mayor.- es muy amable invitarme a desayunar.

Hiashi Hyuuga miro con gran odio al rubio que le sonreía con esa estúpida cara.

-No apresures con tu victoria Uzumaki. Todo puede cambiar en cuestión de segundo.

Y ahí enfrente de ella, su padre, el serio Hiashi Hyuuga comenzó una batalla de miradas con Naruto.

.

.

.

.

-Nunca había entrado a esta parte de la mansión.- Naruto miraba el lugar con asombro, era un sitio muy grande y lleno de libros. Se acercó a la gran mesa que había y se sentó mirando con incertidumbre los escritos ahí reunidos.- mi fuerte nunca ha sido la investigación.- dijo con temor.

Hinata le regalo una tímida sonrisa y agarro un gran pergamino extendiéndolo sobre el escritorio.

-Lo sé y te agradezco la ayuda, pero si deseas…

Él negó fervientemente.

-Prometí ayudarte dattebayo y lo are.

Ella lo miro con ternura y él se acercó a ver el contenido del pergamino. Comenzaron a investigar, a recolectar información.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después…

Naruto dormía cómodamente sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca de los Hyuuga. Hinata se encontraba descifrando la última parte de los pergaminos.

-Eres cruel.- dijo Hanabi, sirviéndole té.

Ante tal comentario la peli azul alzo la mirada y cuestiono a su hermana tal afirmación.

-¿Por qué?

La Hyuuga menor miro al rubio.

-Ha estado contigo todo este tiempo encerrados en este lugar, lo has hecho estudiar más que en toda su vida y lo tratas de una forma muy fría. Escuche que te invito a cenar pero tú lo rechazaste. Sin embargo él ha hecho todo por ayudarte, incluso fue a otras bibliotecas a traerte información.- Hanabi le sirvió los rollos de canela en un plato.- creo que estas mal.

Hinata bajo la mirada a los pergaminos.

-Tú no sabes…- trato ella de excusarse.

-Puede que no sepa lo que sucede, porque no me lo quieres decir, pero si veo lo que está pasando y no me gusta. Esta Hinata esta temerosa por eso no se atreve a salir y tú no eres así.

La Hyuuga escondió su mirada de su hermana, aceptando que tenía mucha razón, en estas dos semanas ella se encerró literalmente aquí, donde sentía que estaba será pero que no avanzaba con su investigación. Solo el tiempo corría y ella no llegaba a nada, pero tenía miedo de salir.

Hanabi siguió con las protestas.

-Has tratado fríamente a todos, y todos están sentidos. Papá, Neji, Naruto, el clan entero, tus amigas han venido a buscarte para la tarde de chicas y le has negado la entrada. No sé a qué le temes, pero entre cuatro paredes no solucionaras nada.- sentencio.- ¡míralo!.- ella señalo al rubio.- el pobre esta triste y todo por ti, todos estamos así.- le reclamo, después se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.- disfruta tu vida Hinata-chan, muy pocos tienen la oportunidad que tú tienes, si yo estuviera en tu lugar olvidaría mis problemas, lucharía. Abusaría sexualmente del hombre que duerme ahí, ¡viviría!. No me encerraría aquí. No sé lo que buscas, pero estoy segura que esconderte no es la solución.

La puerta fue cerrada con enojo.

Hinata se quedó muda al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

Naruto se levanto por el ruido.

-¿Qué pasa dattebayo?.- se estiro porque estaba muy incómodo.

Ella lo miro, él le regreso la mirada.

-¿Quieres salir a comer ramen?.- se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro.

Y Naruto asintió rápidamente, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Ichiraku estaba vacío cuando llegaron, fueron rápidamente atendidos por el dueño del local. Y le sirvieron el menú de las parejas. Un gran tazón en forma de corazón.

-¡Come!.- insistió Naruto, feliz. Había pasado dos semanas enteras enterrados entre tantos libros que pensó que morirían con tantas letras. Pero él estaba siendo fiel a su promesa. Le ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

Hinata abrió los palillos y soplo a los fideos que cogió, Naruto estaba haciendo lo mismo del lado izquierdo. Él le sonrió con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, y después se dio cuenta del por qué. Los fideos eran largos y para terminarlos tenías que besar a la persona.

Ella tímidamente se acercó a él quien no tardo en acercarse a ella y probar de sus labios el sabor del ramen.

-¡son tan tiernos!.- exclamo exaltada Ayame.- la casa invita.

_El corazón de la Hyuuga brinco de felicidad. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser disfrutar de un deseo no deseado?._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hinata y Naruto caminaron por la aldea como antes, tomados de la mano y riendo de las ocurrencias de él. Llegaron hasta el almacén donde vendían cosas ninjas traídas de otras aldeas. Ella se quedo afuera esperando el regalo.

Y al alzar su mirada algo llamo su atención.

.

.

.

.

Hinata veía con admiración abierta al sujeto que estaba enfrente de ella.

-¿Sucede algo Hyuuga?

La voz profunda y fuerte creo en ella un gran sonrojo. Y el receptor de tal acción la miro con fundido con sus ojos rojos.

-¿Dónde está el dobe?

La pregunta la pillo con sorpresa, y es que nunca pensó que en sus sueños podría toparse al Uchiha. Al ninja que había causado tanto sufrimiento a varias personas convirtiéndolo en un traidor de Konoha digno de aparecer en el libro bingo_. Pero si lo pensaba con más lógica, era entendible que apareciera. Ella quería un mundo feliz, por lo que si Naruto era feliz teniendo a su amigo, entonces ella sería feliz._ Aun así, el Sasuke de sus sueños se veía, tan diferente como lo recordaba. Aunque claro, nunca platico con él, ni habían tenido contacto alguno, así que era un personaje desconocido en su vida. ¿Debería sentir temor por esa mirada tan firme sobre ella? Pues no, temor no sentía, sorpresa si, y por eso sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas.

Sasuke alzo una ceja en señal de no entender la actitud de la mujer que tenía enfrente_. Lo veía como si él fuera una especie de aparición._ Y eso le incomodaba, no le gustaba la mirada aperlada con un brillo de genuino interés, lo hacía sentirse raro. Aunque una parte de él le reafirmo que se tranquilizara que estaba enfrente simplemente de una rara mujer, pero la Hyuuga con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en toda una mujer.

Pero… una mujer que pertenecía a su mejor amigo, una mujer que él no debía de mirar más allá, el dobe le decía que se mantuviera alejado de ella. _Ese estúpido pensaba idioteces._ Los celos podían consumir al dobe quien era sobre protector con ella.

_A él solo le gustaba hacer rabiar al rubio, ese era su pasatiempo. _

-¿Por qué estas más rara que de costumbre?.- se atrevió el Uchiha a preguntar. Obteniendo un nuevo color rojo en ella. Y la hacía ver como si fuera un…- pareces un tomate, toda roja.- alzo su mano izquierda y delineo la curva del rostro níveo.- me gustan los tomates.- dijo sin pensar.

_Grave error_

Hinata se quedó estática ante la caricia, pero de pronto su cuerpo fue jalado asía atrás y enfrente de ella veía claramente la chamarra negra de Naruto y por el tono de voz supo que no estaba contento.

.

.

.

.

O.O

Y yo me quede asi,

Rariririririmo lo se, me ha quedado raro. ¬¬

Pero tengo una sorpresa para todos en el siguiente capítulo, algo que todos desean XD y que mi querida Brenda lo sabe, ¿verdad nee?.

Así que si quieren continuación, ya lo saben.

Un autor con muchos comentarios es feliz y escribe muy pronto XD.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	6. el amor de naruto uzumaki

NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome con la continuación de esta historia que fue muy bien aceptada por ustedes, agradezco sus sexis comentarios y por ellos, en respuesta a sus palabras aquí va la continuación, esperando que les guste.

.

.

Advertencias: Mundo alterno Ninja en guerrera. Esta historia solo se basa en la técnica lanzada por Madara el Tsukuyomi infinito, pero no tiene nada que ver con el manga. Posibles OCC en Hinata y Naruto. Es una versión mía de cómo me hubiera gustado tratar esta ilusión de que tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

.

_**Un deseo, no deseado.**_

_**By**_

_**Aniyasha.**_

.

**Facebook**

**Mi camino ninja: naruhina.**

**Continuación dedicada a Brenda por escribir sensacional .**

**.**

**.**

**Club hermanitas naranja**

**Irresistiblemente naranja**

**Historia para mi querida atadalove**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo seis:**

**El amor de Naruto Uzumaki**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

-¿Así que te gustan los tomates?.- dijo con burla y un tono de voz tosco, nada que ver con él Naruto normal.

Quedo enfrente del Uchiha, a sus espaldas podía sentir temblar el cuerpo de Hinata.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos en su pose de indiferencia y esto sabía que molesto a su amigo.

-Tu sabes que sí.- contesto indiferentemente, mirando por encima del hombro del rubio para centrar sus ojos rojos sobre Hinata.- y más … si son raros…

Naruto cerró los ojos y al abrirlos eran dos rejillas color rojas y un contorno dorado. _Estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso._

-¡Sabes que no puedes acercarte a Hinata-chan!.- le reclamo.

El Uchiha ni si quiera lo miro, toda su atención estaba centrada en la mirada aperlada. _Había algo diferente en ella. _

-Tranquilízate dobe.- Dijo tan indiferente a las reacciones del novio celoso.- ¿Por qué tan posesivo?- sus ojos por fin se centraron en él y no se sorprendió al verlo así de furioso, por lo contrario. _Quería irritarlo, algo en él lo incitaba a joderlo_.- ¿temes que Hinata-chan mejore sus gustos?.- dijo sarcásticamente, mirándolo con el sharingan activado.- lo mejor para lo mejor dobe.- sonrió internamente al ver que casi salen llamas de esos ojos rojos que lo miraban con odio.

Naruto se acercó a él, su cuerpo destilaba chakra roja y lo cubría como un manto, pero como era de esperarse el teme no mostraba miedo alguno. Por lo contrario el sharingan estaba activado, pendiente de cualquier ataque que él pudiera utilizar con el chakra del Kyuubi. ¡JODER!, todo estaba al parecer mejorando, Hinata salió por fin de esa prisión que se autoimpuso en su propia casa, ambos salían como antaño, cenaron ramen, platicaron, todo de nuevo a su cauce. Pero tenía que aparecer Sasuke para que sus inseguridades salieran nuevamente y su frustración que tenía enjaulada fuera liberada por las acciones del _vengador de Konoha_.

El rubio gruño y quedo a un solo paso de su amigo.

Ambos de la misma estatura,

Ambos poderosos y fuertes.

Ambos sin miedo a nada.

Ambos destinados al parecer a pelear siempre en la vida.

.

.

.

.

Hinata no podía moverse, se sentía incapaz de hacer algo al ver como esos dos comenzaban a destilar una gran cantidad de chakra. La gente de la aldea se había encerrado rápidamente en sus casas o locales. La calle ahora estaba desierta y esos dos se medían en fuerza por sus miradas.

_¿Qué sucedía?_

Su cerebro al parecer estaba lento y tan confundido para ella que le costó un minuto procesar lo que le dijo el Uchiha, lo que sucedió entre Naruto y Sasuke después. Sumando todos los sucesos el resultado a la ecuación eran:

_Celos…_

_Naruto, estaba celoso…_

Los ojos plateados se abrieron sorpresivos, su corazón brinco de emoción y chillo_. Él estaba celoso por ella, por ella. Y al parecer era capaz de enfrentarse incluso ante su casi hermano, por ella._

Hinata apretó los labios.

¡Por kami!, no debería sentirse feliz, pero esta era la mayor demostración de amor hasta este momento por parte de Naruto.

Su piel se erizo y su chakra reacciono, no necesitaba el byakugan para saber que estaban jugando con mucho poder.

Con pasos inseguros se acercó a ellos y al mirar los ojos del sharingan su mente comenzó a trabajar.

.

.

.

.

El Uzumaki sintió acercarse a Hinata, no quería asustarla y que lo viera de esta forma, pero su cuerpo no respondía más que a su enojo y frustraciones.

Pero ninguna palabra dicha por Sasuke fue tan letal como la que Hinata susurro cerca de él.

-El sharingan podría ayudarme.

Esto hizo voltear bruscamente al novio celoso y taladrar con la mirada a su novia.

Sasuke dejo de emitir chakra al escuchar lo dicho por la chica.

-Si requieres mi ayuda, cuenta con ello.

El cuello del rubio trono al voltear ahora bruscamente en dirección del pelinegro, quien estaba próximo a morir.

Hinata se acercó al Uchiha.

-Estoy investigando la técnica de…

-¡NO!.- grito Naruto. Acercándose a ella y agarrándole la mano.- no estarás cerca de él.

-pero…- los ojos de la Hyuuga no se despegaban de los ojos del Uchiha, aun siendo casi zarandeada por el rubio.- él podría ayudarme y yo por fin… podría…

-¡NO!.- volvió a gritar Naruto asiendo mayor presión en las manos de la Hyuuga, ella hizo una mueca de dolor pero él no la soltó.- No te acercaras a él, ni ahora, ni nunca. – ordeno furioso.

Hinata miraba asombrada la actitud de Naruto.

-¡Dobe contrólate!.- Sasuke se acercó queriendo intervenir, se veía que la Hyuuga estaba siendo lastimada.

Un gruñido se escuchó, feroz.

-¡NO ES TU ASUNTO TEME!.- expulso chakra como si fuera una cola de las del zorro y tomando prevenido al pelinegro la agito, mandando a varios metros al Uchiha.

No espero a que él reaccionara, quería pelea muy cierto, pero en estos momentos deseaba más pelear con su novia. Así que sin necesidad de utilizar sus manos activo el Jutsu de transportación llevándolos a un lugar más cómodo.

El pelinegro se levantó furioso del lugar, sacudió sus ropas y entrecerró los ojos. Algo le sucedía a la Hyuuga y él lo averiguaría. Haría berrear a Naruto por atreverse a golpearlo y que mejor forma de ayudar a Hinata en lo que ella deseara. _No había mejor venganza que esa_.

.

.

.

.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hinata se dio cuenta que dejaron de estar en plena calle para aparecer en una habitación completamente desconocida.

Fue arrogada sin contemplación alguna a una cama. Ella se quedó quieta, petrificada. Escuchando la respiración alterada de Naruto y sus pasos apresurados por el lugar.

Naruto comenzó a pasearse al pie de la cama, se sentía como un biuju encarcelado, furioso con todo y con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

_Destruir_.

-¿Por qué? .- Pregunto de repente Naruto .

Hinata se atrevió a sentarse en el suave colchón y lo miro. Él se paseaba por el lugar, gruñendo muchas cosas y asiéndose preguntas que se respondía solo. Ella miro por todos lados y el lugar era agradable, una chimenea, unas grandes cortinas de color naranja, una pequeña mesa, una alacena. Era una habitación hogareña, cálida y tenía la marca Uzumaki en cada cosa.

-¿Dónde estamos?

La respuesta fue un gruñido por parte de él.

-En nuestro nidito de amor.- dijo sarcásticamente, deteniendo sus pasos y volteando a ver la reacción de su novia. Un gran sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas de ella y eso le agrado.- Aquí es… donde tú y yo hemos gritado, jadeado y chillado nuestros nombres al llegar al orgasmo.- señalo todo el lugar con sus manos.- lo hemos hecho a la orilla de la cama, sobre la mesa, en la silla, tirados en la alfombra cerca de la chimenea y algunas veces en la cama.- sus ojos rojos brillaban recordando todos los momentos.- aquí te pedí matrimonio.- volvió a mirarla con mayor intensidad.- aquí hemos sido muy felices, este es nuestro lugar, nuestro rincón. Y según tus palabras el paraíso.- el sonrojo de Hinata era más intento con cada palabra de él. Y entonces recordó lo del ¡_bendito tomate!_ .- ¡¿te gusta Sasuke?!.- chillo repentinamente.- ¡¿Es por él que has montado este teatro del Tsukuyomi? , ¿Te has aburrido de mí y ahora quieres al gran Uchiha?!- entrecerró los ojos rojos mirando con recelo a quien sería su presa. Toco la cama y comenzó a subir a gatas para acorralar a una muy asustada Hyuuga.- me perteneces Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

El miedo que recorría su cuerpo era entendible, Naruto estaba mostrando una fase de celoso, posesivo muy intenso. Pero una parte de ella al verlo fuera de control la excitaba.

¡Por dios!, se estaba volviendo una loca con sus emociones. Nunca pensó ser una persona bipolar, al parecer no se conocía realmente, porque este sueño representaba según sus más deseos oscuros, y estaba segura que lo último que deseaba en una vida normal sería poner a Naruto en tal extremo de celos.

Ella sabía que la sensación era pesada y que te hacía sentir terrible. En muchas ocasiones sufrió de celos hacia Sakura. Y ahora al verlo así por ella, cuestionando sus gustos… ¿Qué si ella prefería al Uchiha?, he hizo lo último que pensó que aria en esos momentos.

_Reir._

Su risa aun que fue tranquila y según ella sin burla, para Naruto fue algo grotesco.

Él la jalo y se acomodó encima de ella.

Su cuerpo masculino la cubría y Hinata no opuso resistencia porque estaba burlándose de él.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea y cuando la pelinegra lo miro, no le gusto lo que vio en sus ojos aperlados, ella estaba feliz cuando él sentía que vivía en un infierno.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

-Tú pregunta.

-….

La cercanía del cuerpo de él sobre ella le produjo unos escalofríos. Su sonrisa fue borrada rápidamente al darse cuenta en qué posición estaba. _¿En qué momento sucedió?._

Su estómago se contrajo, las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear y sus nervios se dispararon.

Naruto no dijo nada por más de cinco minutos, en lo que su novia dejaba de burlarse y se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Si ella quería jugar a las burlas, él también podía hacerla desfallecer.

El cuerpo masculino se empujó sobre el femenino. La Hyuuga se arqueo al sentirlo.

En el rostro del Uzumaki una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se mostró. Él estaba recargado sobre sus codos evitando a plasmarla por completo, pero las piernas de ella estaban a un lado de él que se encontraba en medio. Y cuando cualquiera de los dos hiciera un movimiento cada uno podría sentir íntimamente al otro.

Las mariposas casi se salían del estómago de ella y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos porque lo que sintió no podría explicarlo.

-Dime Hime, ¿Por qué te burlabas?.- volvió a mecerse sobre ella, y ahora se atrevió a agachar la cabeza, ladear a Hinata y susurrar en su oído.- si no me contestas.- su boca mordió la clavícula femenina.- no respondo a mis actos, así que abre los ojos y respóndeme.

Ella se remojo los labios, sentía el cuerpo caliente, flácido y a la vez con una energía que ella no podría reconocer. Su corazón podría sufrir de un infarto por el ritmo que tenía. Deseaba tanto poder desmayarse, pero sabía que ese refugio no llegaría apoyarla. Así que trago duro y reuniendo todo su valor, trato de enfrentarse a él.

-No… po..dria gus..tarme Sasu..ke.- respondió entre tartamudeos, ¡por dios!, pensó que ya podía hablar bien con él. La cercanía de este tiempo la había ayudado a dejar atrás esa actitud tan pero tan tímida.

Él alzo una ceja e hizo un puchero con sus labios.

Ella se dio cuenta que su novio no la creía.

-yo casi ni lo conozco. No hemos cruzado palabras.

-aja.- dijo irónicamente él.- Pero lo vez y te quedas mirando como si fuera…

-Él es la solución a mi problema.- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.- por lo que hemos investigado, el clan Uchiha podría enseñarme como contrarrestar este Jutsu y regresar a donde pertenezco…

Sus palabras de Hinata eran suaves, delicadas y a un tono sencillo. Pero fueron letales y catastróficas para él. Ambos se miraron con tantos sentimientos.

-Esta es tu realidad Hinata.- dijo en un tono fuerte.- Yo soy tu realidad, no hay guerra, no hay muertes, eso ya no existe. No comprendo ¿porque tu insistes en querer regresar a una realidad de mierda?, eso paso entiéndelo, soy yo tu presente, soy yo tu futuro.

Hinata desvió su mirada.

-No lo eres… eres un deseo no deseado… eres producto de mis sueños y mis fantasías… este mundo es la creación de mi mente

Él suspiro

-Si esto, es un sueño, entonces te daré un sueño para recordar cuando regreses a esa realidad, que según tú existe.- bajo su rostro y respiro fuerte sobre el cuello de ella.- si es un sueño, no tiene nada de malo besarte aquí.- mordisqueó el lóbulo izquierdo.- si es un sueño, supongo que.- volvió a empujar su cuerpo sobre el de ella.- no tiene nada de malo mis caricias.- su mano se atrevió a posarse sobre el seno izquierdo y masajearlo mientras él seguía lamiendo la piel blanca del cuello de ella.

-¡NO!

Él se detuvo de besarla, aprecio un agradable moretón rojo sobre la nívea piel.

-No hay nada de malo Hime, esto según tu es un sueño.- apretó su mano sobre el pecho de su amada.- solo limítate a sentir y disfrutar. Esto en nada altera según tú, tu realidad. En sí, esto, no está sucediendo más que en tu mente, dale a tu cuerpo lo que pide.

Ella se arqueo ante las caricias, las sensaciones eran un remolino en su interior. Las palabras de Naruto estaban cargadas de ironía, pero sus caricias y sus besos tenían un sentimiento, la estremecían.

Y cuando la razón dice que no,

El cerebro dice no,

Pero tu corazón dice que sí, ante todo, grita que sí. En contra de toda cosa que te dice no caigas, lucha, pero…

_El amor es el que define la batalla entre mente y el corazón._

Su cuerpo era de una mujer adulta que respondía a las caricias que al parecer estaba acostumbrada, su mente a un era de adolecente de diecisiete años. Asustadiza y algo nerviosa por lo que sentía y que estaba pasando. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo correspondió a las caricias de él.

El deseo que se despertó dentro de ella la asaltó de una manera abrumante y frenética. Algo la consumía, algo comenzaba a incitarla, quería devolver beso por beso, caricia por caricia.

Sin sentirlo, Naruto comenzó desvestirla y ella se dejó.

Él se alzó y su mirada había cambiado a una azul como el cielo. Hinata quedo embelesada de él.

-Eres perfecta.- el sostén blanco que sostenía los pechos de su amada le produjo un cosquilleo sobre sus dedos cuando delineo la prenda. Vio el temor en ojos que tanto amaba.- eres hermosas, tocarte es bendición.- su mirada recorrió el cuerpo, se puso de lado y retiro el pantalón que ella utilizaba dejándola en prendas interiores.- sabes.- dijo susurro.- a veces temo tocarte.- reconocio.- me considero tan poca cosa para ti .- sus manos delinearon la curva de sus caderas.- eres una princesa, como dice Neji, como me lo recuerda tu padre.- sus manos recorrieron el vientre, subieron por todo su cuerpo hasta su rostro.- yo …

-Tu eres, una persona tan especial.- suspiro Hinata.- yo soy la que no va contigo.

-Tonta.- él se acercó a ella y al sentir piel con piel ambos se estremecieron. Naruto en algún momento se había desvestido quedando simplemente en bóxer. Pero su respiración era tan dificultosa.- mataría por ti, aria lo que fuera por ti.- bajo su rostro a besar sus labios.

Y el beso fue cálido, apasionado, fogoso, era una mezcla curiosa y extraordinaria de lo que un ser humano puede sentir por otro. El nerviosismo de ella en algún momento fue olvidado, sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos rubios.

La ansiedad intoxicante por sentirlo y ser parte de él pudo más que cualquier razón de no hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sus razones, su peros, todo quedo guardo y encarcelado dentro de ella, para salir a flote todo aquello que deseaba realmente.

El amor de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sentir como lengua masculina asaltaba su boca sin contemplación alguna, sin tratarla como algo delicado. No, él estaba urgido, necesitado de cariño. Quería poseerla de una forma posesiva y salvaje. Aun siendo un sueño, ella lo había presionado de tal forma, que saco la parte mala de él.

Una parte oscura que invito a ella a pecar, a dejarse llevar por lo que te consume por dentro.

.

.

.

.

Se separó de ella respirando con dificultad, al alzarse y mirarla se disparó en él la sensación de triunfo. Hinata estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, de un tono casi lila porque tenían pasión ellos.

Él bajo su rostro y comenzó con besos sobre su cuello, clavícula y llego a la parte que tanto adoraba, su pechos. Sus dientes recorrieron la prenda obteniendo un suspiro de ella, su boca retiro la prenda habilidosamente como en muchas ocasiones lo había hecho.

El miedo y la ansiedad estaban en ella, pero también sentía que esto era correcto, porque así lo deseaba. Su cuerpo suspiraba, se arqueaba a él.

Pedía atenciones en su cuerpo que no sabía por qué lo quería.

Al verlo encima de ella casi desnudo y pendiente del movimiento de sus pechos, le produjo contracciones en cierta parte que pedía atención de él.

La cabeza rubia se perdió entre el valle de sus senos, primero el derecho, delineando la aureola rosada de su pezón, introduciéndolo a su boca lo más que podía. Ella se arqueo y sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo masculino, tocando los músculos definidos y sintiendo su piel caliente.

Naruto no perdió tiempo, sabía qué lugar tocar, que lugar sentir, que lugar la ponía fogosa. Las manos suaves de ella recorrían con timidez su cabeza, después su espalda. Pensó que nunca la volvería a tener de esta manera, entregada a él. Escuchar como gemía por él.

-Te necesito.- susurro tan nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez. Retiro toda prenda que obstruía su virilidad y rompió rápidamente la de ella, posándose en medio de sus piernas sin darle tiempo a nada porque la devoro en un beso abrazador que los hacia olvidar del mundo entero.

.

.

.

.

_¡Joder!_

Él casi se vino como un novato solo al sentir la apretada cavidad de ella en su sexo, estaba húmeda y caliente.

Empujo nuevamente, tratando de contener el deseo de explotar ya en ella.

.

.

.

.

_Sin dolor, sin ardor, solo una sensación de querer moverse. _

Sintió la primera embestida y después más. Ambos se movieron, ambos empezaron a jadear, los cuerpos se cubrieron de una capa de sudor que poco importaba. Ella alzo sus piernas enredándolas en las caderas de él.

Naruto empujaba y jadeaba con fuerza sobre ella.

La sintonía era perfecta, besos, caricias, embestidas.

Todo estaba dando vueltas en ambos, todo giraba alrededor de Hinata. Apretó más su cuerpo, sus instintos sabían que hacer, _era como si no fuera su primera vez._

No se limitó a recibir sino dar también.

Ambos se consumieron, ambos se necesitaban y ambos entregaron todo, todo.

Y el baile llego a su punto, en donde ella grito y él empujo más, más y más. Hasta que tocaron el cielo.

.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde ella estaba despierta sin sentir nada más que confusión, Naruto dormía a su lado abrazándola posesivamente.

Llego a dudar.

_Esto no parecería un sueño._

_Esto podía ser su realidad._

Estaba aún más perdida que en un principio y lo único que pudo hacer y que hizo fue abrazar a Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Si lo se, esto esta raririririso

Que les puedo decir…

Si les gusto

Si quieren continuación

Si muchas cosas….

Favor de comentar, ya saben que los autores viven de sus palabras y es mi soborno.


End file.
